The Last Stand
by PunkCosmopolitan
Summary: By Jamie Kay Huntt:   SEQUEL TO AFILAW. With the raid of the Edison Group over with, and Lauren and Rae taken from the EGHQ, Tori, Simon, Derek, Chloe, and Kit go to tell the worried Steve that his little girl is okay. But all is not behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. I know that **_**All's Fair in Love and War**_** ended way too soon, but I have a sequel for it. This is the first chapter to it. The actual chapter is a full three pages in Word.**

**I hope this one is as good as my other. It has been done since I started **_**All's Fair in Love and War**_**. I just had to edit key points. Like I didn't plan on Margaret being dead, until I started to hate her. It will be a shocker. Also, I will update on Saturdays. So next chapter won't be up until then. I have major studying to do. TAKS is Tuesday and Wednesday. I also have to help my mom with her craft show. I am breaking in a new pair of heels. And I am also learning to drive. Basically, I have a lot going on that my writing time is limited.**

**This is going to start off with them going to see Steve, Chloe's dad, and it will end with the defeat of the Edison Group. I might make it into a trilogy and do some new adventures. **_**The Supernatural Adventures of A.R. Gurney**_** is what I'm thinking. But the title will be cooler. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: *Setting: Sitting at the computer writing***

**Me: Hmm… How am I going to kill Marcel?**

**Marcel: You aren't going to kill anyone.**

**Me: Oh, yeah? Try me. I am the writer of this story and I can kill you with the push of a button.**

**Marcel: You aren't the writer of this story. Kelley Armstrong is.**

**Me: You are pushing it.**

**Marcel: You don't own Darkest Powers, Kelley Armstrong does. *repeats sentence***

**Me: That's it! You're sooo dead. *starts typing furiously to write the death of Dr. Marcel Davidoff***

***Summery: I don't own The Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong does. And Davidoff will eventually die.***

We were almost to my house when Liz popped in. "Hey, guys," she said cheerfully. "Hey, Liz," I said, my mood lightening a little.

"Hi, Liz!" Tori shrieked excitedly. The guys just mumble heys and Kit greeted her lightly. "So what are you guys up to?" She asked. I didn't want to answer that, however, I had to. "We're going to my house; to tell my dad everything is alright. That I'm fine and not missing or kidnapped," I said, voice monotone.

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed, but instantly perking up again, "Ooh… Can I meet him, too?"

"Sure," my voice cracked. I was fixing to introduce my new life to my dad and he knew nothing about it. All he knew was that his schizophrenic daughter had run away from her group and was now kidnapped instead of running away. Derek walked over and took my hand, rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb. I looked up at him and gave a week smile. It was all I could manage, I was too nervous.

As we rounded the corner to my street, I let go of Derek's hand and he gave a questioning look. "Not until we tell, Dad. I don't want him freaking out seeing me holding hands with a guy twice my size, not that that matters to me," I said, perching up on my toes to give him a kiss. I swear I heard Tori make a gagging noise. After almost a month and a half, she still hasn't gotten over Derek and I being together. Even with the distraction of rescuing Aunt Lauren, who was still at the safe-house with Andrew and the Texans, and Rae, who still wouldn't come but Derek dragged her out of there and then ran off leaving us not knowing where she is, Tori stilled couldn't let it go.

A couple minutes later, we reached my house. "Stand here for a minute while I get my dad to answer the door," I said about two yards from the door. I walked up the narrow walkway and lightly rapped my fist on the door. On the third rap, Dad answered the door. I looked up at him, "Dad," wrapping my thin arms around him in relief.

"Chloe?" he questioned.

"Y-yes, Dad, i-it's m-me."

"Oh, Chloe, I have been worried sick about you. I flew back from Shanghai when no news had been found after that last report. What happened?" He said, wrapping his arms around me in an awkward hug.

"It's a long story," I warned.

"That's okay."

I relayed what happened, starting with Liz getting shipped off. I told him everything. I told him that the Edison Group was still looking for us. I told him about the killings, the hospital, the Edison Group locking Aunt Lauren up. The only thing I didn't tell him about was about me and Derek.

He didn't seem scared, just worried. After awhile he spoke, "Chloe, how did you get away from them?" What did he mean 'get away from them'? "W-what do you m-mean 'get away from them'? Are you t-talking about the E-Edison G-Group or m-my f-friends?"

"Those others you where talking about."

"My friends, I didn't get away from them. I have them here with me. I want you to meet them."

"They're here?"

"Yes."

"Okay, have them come inside."

I went back to Derek, taking his hand. Then I turned around to the others, "Dad says to come in. He wants to meet you." They all nodded and started off for the door. Derek and I stayed near the back until everyone was near the door. I voiced an 'I'm sorry' then ran to the front. Derek picked up his pace a little so he would be closer to me.

As we entered, I lead them to the main living area. It was furnished with the familiar tan leather seating and small glass end tables as when I was shipped off. I took a seat on the sofa between Derek and Simon, while Tori and Kit took a seat on the love-seat and Liz sat on the table next to Tori. Dad walked in a few seconds after everyone was seated and sat down in the armchair. "Okay, begin Chloe," he said.

I started the introductions by nodding in the direction of the person I was telling about, "Dad, this is Kit Bae. I already told you about the supernatural world so you shouldn't be surprised. Kit is a sorcerer." When I paused for a moment, Dad nodded in acknowledgement, so I continued, "This is Victoria Enright. She prefers to go by Tori, with an 'i' though, and she is a witch." Another nod. "This is Elizabeth Delany. She was with us at the Lyle House. An accident happened and they shipped her off to the hospital and killed her. You can't see her because she is a ghost. She was a Volo half-demon, now a poltergeist." Another nod and I moved on to Simon. "This is Simon Bae. He is the son of Kit and is also a sorcerer." Simon mussed with my hair the way a brother would, but Dad thought that he was my boyfriend from his expression. He gave another nod, though. "This is Derek Souza. He is Kit's foster son and that makes him Simon's foster brother. He is a werewolf. And…" I had kept my voice steady until now. Why can't I bring myself to tell my dad that Derek and I are an item.

"Go on, Chloe," Dad encouraged.

"And I am his mate." Derek leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he put his arm around my shoulders.

At first Dad didn't say a word, he just sat there for a minute. His face was red with an angered expression. "Dad?" I whispered.

"What?!" Dad's strangled yell pierced the quietness of the room. I shrunk back into Derek's chest as he let out a low growl. Derek held me tighter whispering only low enough for me to hear, "It's okay. He's just shocked."

After a second, Kit took Dad into the next room and started reasoning with him. Derek told me what was going on. "Dad is explaining what being mates mean to your father. He is also explaining that we are happy together. And that we love each other. He is telling him that he should let us be together and that I am the best one for you…" As he spoke, Derek locked eyes with me and smiled. I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"And all that is true," I said, lifting my head to quickly kiss him. When I moved back into my previous position, I snuggled against Derek's chest resting my head on his shoulder.

We waited there until Dad came out followed by Kit. "Well, kids. I accept your relationship. I am glad that you two are happy. But, Chloe, I need to talk to you. Not about Derek, don't worry," he said. When he told me he needed to talk to me, a little wrinkle formed with worry on my forehead. Derek took my hand and squeezed in encouragement. I got up and sauntered into the room Dad had just come from. "Sit down, Chloe," he said with a small wave to a chair. I sat down and he began pacing the room. "Chloe, what has been going on? I know you have had a hard time with all this, but I don't get where you are getting all this from. Why can't you accept your diagnoses? You go to this great group home and then you get messed up with these kids. I don't get what you are playing at," he said now stopped in front of me and rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb. "Chloe, I can't believe you believe this rubbish. None of that is true. There is no way they can cast spells and Derek can turn into a wolf. There is no way you can see ghost or bring bodies back to life."

"You don't believe us, do you?"

"No, I don't believe you."

"I have proof."

"I really doubt that."

"I do."

"Show it then. Show it to me and I will believe you."

I called for Liz and she came in a snap. "Liz, can you show my dad that all this is real," I asked her. _I hope this will work. _

"Sure!" Liz squeaked. Liz walked over and picked up a pen and paper. She walked over to the table and sat down. I glanced over at Dad. His eyes were wide as he stared at the pen writing by itself. Well, not really on its own because Liz was writing with it. When she was done, Liz brought the paper over to me. I read the paper out loud, "'_All this is real Mr. Saunders. Chloe isn't lying. She has told you only the complete truth.'" _I had no clue that Liz would do that. I knew she was a good friend, but I never knew she cared about me that much. Tears came to my eyes and I quickly blinked them away before anyone noticed.

We sat there in the quietness of the kitchen for some time until Dad broke the silence, "Chloe? This really is real, isn't it? All this stuff is true, and I didn't believe you at first." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in an awkward gesture. I could tell he was crying because his breathing was ragged.

"Yes, Dad, it's real. All of this is real," I said. "And the worst of it… Aunt Lauren has to hide now. She is hiding from the Edison Group now. And we still have to find Rae before the Edison Group does or she will die. We got her out of there and she ran off. I can't live with knowing she might be dead."

I heard footsteps coming from the living room. "Is everything alright?" Kit asked.

"Yes, Kit. Everything is fine. We will be out in a little bit," I said, my was voice surprisingly calm.

"Okay, then. We'll be out here," he responded.

**Okay, so that is the first chapter. I hope you like. Review please. New chapters will be released on Saturdays. And there will be some shocking stuff in the next couple of chapters. Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here!!!! I hope you like it. This is a spur of the moment update, 'cause I think with TAKS, I won't get any writing done. So, here you go. Leave a review 'bout what you think of it. I have a cliff-hanger at the end. Thanks to all who reviewed. I got five of them in the span of 12 hours! A new record! LOL.**

**~Macaela**

**Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong is the rightful owner of The Darkest Powers. I wish I owned it, but even in my dreams I don't.**

We walked out into the living room after a good five minutes. I walked over to the sofa and sat next to Derek. My face was tear streaked and sad. "What's wrong?" Derek whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if it made you cry."

"Okay, I'll tell you later if we don't get distracted."

"Fine."

We sat there telling Dad about the Edison Group and the Genesis Project. He seemed interested in what had happened. After about an hour of talking, the room took on a whole different demeanor. Everyone started to relax a little. Tori leaned back, resting her head on the back of the loveseat. Simon leaned into the armrest of the sofa. I snuggled into Derek's chest while he held me. I glanced at Dad. He had an annoyed and worried fatherly look on his face. "Dad, don't worry. It's not like we're going to do anything irresponsible," I mumbled. He nodded at this and started talking idly with Kit.

I was enjoying being wrapped in Derek's arms when Liz came over to me. "Chloe, can we go to your room? I want to talk to Tori," she said.

"Sure. Come on, Tori, Liz wants to talk," I said. Tori didn't say a word, just stood and walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"To my room with Tori and Liz," I said, my voice a little annoyed with the fact he was questioning me going upstairs with Tori.

"Okay," he said, seeming okay with the idea.

"I'll see you in a little bit," I said to Derek, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Bye, love," he said.

I led them to my room and closed the door. "So… What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I kinda just wanted to talk to Tori," Liz said.

"Okay, but how do you plan on doing that without me?" I asked.

"Remember in the kitchen when I was writing to show your dad that all this was real?" I defiantly did.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking I could write and Tori could talk, how 'bout that?" That sounded good, I could get back to Derek and they could talk.

"Sure," I said, a smile in my voice.

"Hello? What's going on?" Tori asked taking an annoyed tone.

"Sorry for leaving you out for a minute there, Tori. Liz is going to write to you for communication," I said with a slight giggle.

"Whatever, Chloe," she actually smiled.

I left them to their gossip and whatever they were talking about, and went to search out Derek. I walked down stairs to the living room when I heard a loud crash upstairs. I ran back to where I came and saw Tori in the hall against the wall. I ran straight to her and checked her pulse. "Tori? Tori? Tori, are you okay?" No response. I looked up trying to find Liz and instead saw Derek.

"What happened?" Even though he hates Tori, he sounded genuinely worried.

"I don't know. She is breathing and has a strong pulse, but unconscious."

"Go find Liz."

"Already tried. Where are Simon and our dads?"

"Downstairs. They sent me to check it out."

"I'll take Tori downstairs; you go and check what happened."

"Okay. Love you."

I stood Tori up and draped her somewhat over my shoulder. As I walked down the stairs to the living room, Tori woke up. "What the hell, Chloe? What happened?"

"How should I know, I was at the bottom of the stairs."

"Then why are you carrying me?"

"Uhh, you were unconscious. I was taking you downstairs."

"And why was I unconscious?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Well, I don't know. Ask Liz, I think she was there."

"I would, but she is nowhere to be found."

"Oh. Where is wolf boy? I don't see him with you. Which is odd 'cause he follows you like a lost puppy."

"He is upstairs trying to figure out what happened. Now lay down on the couch, I'm going to help him."

I trudged up the stairs worrying about what had happened. I was entering my room when Liz showed up crying. "Liz? What's the matter?" I asked with worry bordering my tone.

"I couldn't control my powers. I somehow started throwing objects without even trying like back at the Lyle House. I knocked Tori out and now… now Derek."

I looked into my room to see Derek lying on my bed, unconscious. My heart started to hurt and I ran straight to him. "Chloe, I'm so sorry. I couldn't control what had happened," Liz said over and over.

"It's okay, Liz. He will be fine. So will Tori," I looked at Derek and stroked his hair. He shifted a little under my touch. "Derek? Derek? Derek, wake up. Please wake up," I whispered in his ear.

I continued to stroke his hair and beg him to wake up for some time, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me. There stood Dad. "What happened?"

"Something went wrong with Liz's powers and she accidentally knocked Tori out and then Derek. Tori woke up when I carried her down the stairs, but Derek won't wake. I keep trying to wake him, but I can't. It's like he is in a coma, again," I turned from Dad to Derek and started to wake him again. "Derek? Derek, please wake up. Derek?" I started to cry then. Dad patted my back telling me Derek would be fine and left the room.

I cried into Derek's chest for a few minutes when I heard my name being called. "Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?" I realized it was Derek calling to me. I didn't want to look at him. When I didn't answer he started to get worried. "Chloe, what's wrong? Tell me," he said starting to sit up. When I still didn't answer, Derek sat up and pulled me into his arms, stroking my head and whispering comforting words in my ear.

We sat there like that for a minute when he asked again, "Chloe, what's the matter? Huh, why are you crying?"

"I-I-I-I thought I w-w-was going to l-lose y-you, a-again. Y-you were o-out for a go-good t-t-two h-h-h-hours, m-may-maybe l-longer. I-I don't w-want to l-lose you. Ever," I said between sobs, my stutter going haywire.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Don't worry. It's okay," he said to me, stroking my hair, letting me stain his shirt with my tears.

He sat there comforting me when we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. I turned my head in that direction to see who it was. It took me a minute to figure out who exactly it was when I recognized her. Aunt Lauren. I thought that she was at the safe-house. Though I am not exactly surprised to see her, she hadn't really like Derek from the start and now with me and him, she was on high alert. "What did you do to her?" She spat at Derek.

"I did nothing," he responded.

"Then why is she crying? You had to have done something?"

"I didn't do anything. Liz's powers messed up and she couldn't control them. She knocked out Tori. And while I was looking for anything that might have triggered it, she popped in and it happened again. It knocked me out for a long while and Chloe got scared she'd lose me. I have been comforting her since. If you have any problems with that consult them with us when she is in a better state for talking," Derek said.

"Fine. Chloe, when you feel like talking come and find me, okay?" I nodded my head and turned back to Derek.

"What was that about?" he spoke slowly. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my head back into his chest, tears already threatening to fall again. His hand began to rub small circles on my lower back as the tears poured.

It was about an hour later when they, the tears, finally stopped. I pulled back to look him in the eyes. He continued to rub circles to keep me calm. "Derek?" I asked, voice scratchy.

"Yes?" He gave, cautious of what I was about to say.

"I love you, so don't get mad at me, okay?" I whispered. He gave a slight nod and kissed my forehead. "I want to talk to Aunt Lauren. Alone. Don't listen in. I know you want to keep me safe from everything, but I don't want you to hear her accusations. You can listen for me to cry, then come and get me, but not the conversation." I pleaded with my eyes.

He nodded, "Are you sure? I'll stay out of it, but I want to be sure."

"I'm sure. She will get to harsh with you around. If it's just me, she will probably go easier. Do you know where she is?"

"Living room, worrying about you."

"I should go talk to her now," I said looking into his eyes. They were filled with worry and concern. Kissing him on the lips, I got up and headed for the stairs. I turned around a little bit to look at him once more. "Go look around, get your mind off things," I commanded. He nodded once again and stood. Ushering me out the door, he went off in a random direction.

I descended the stairs and entered the living room, to find Aunt Lauren sitting in the armchair, face tear streaked. Her silent sobs were still causing tears to fall. "Aunt Lauren?" I whispered. She looked up and put on a forced smile.

"Yes, Hun?" she said.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Come sit down." I walked over to the loveseat that was next to her and curled up in it. "Now, what do you want to talk to me about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people. Okay, so TAKS is over for now. I still have to take the four that will determine if I get to skip the 8****th**** grade or not in June. I finally got around to posting this chapter. And guess what!? I'm in such a terrible mood right now, that I felt like posting to get nice reviews to make me happier. Oh, I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews, faves, and alerts on all of my stories. Now let's get rolling.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *walks into bedroom and looks at huge mirror on wall* Hmm… *picks up photo of Kelley Armstrong and compares it to reflection* Yeah, I look nothing like Kelley Armstrong. Nor do I own the Darkest Powers.**

_Previously: "Okay. Come sit down." I walked over to the loveseat that was next to her and curled up in it. "Now, what do you want to talk to me about?"_

My mood dropped now that I had to speak the words. "Aunt Lauren, why do you hate Derek?"

"Hun, I don't hate him. It's just that he is dangerous and I worry about you. I don't want you getting hurt. I know it doesn't seem fair, it's just, I don't want you with him. It doesn't seem fair, I know." That hit a nerve.

"He is not dangerous. Nobody except me and Kit understand that. Even Simon seems scared of him at times. He will not hurt me or anybody else unless they mean harm to someone he cares about. I never told you, but when on the run, Derek and I got separated from Simon and Tori. We ran into two other werewolves who wanted to take Derek to the Pack and one wanted me for something I don't want to talk about. Both of those things never happened because Derek protected me and himself from them. And the one came back while we were at the safe-house. He did the same as before, he protected me." By now the tears were silently flowing. It was all true. All of it. "Aunt Lauren, even if you want to take me away from him, it isn't your decision. Dad is the one who is able to do that. And don't you go to him and try to convince him otherwise. He already said that Derek and I could be together. And so did Mom. She made contact with me while at the safe-house. I love him and nothing can mess with that. I love you, Aunt Lauren, but you can't make my decisions for me. I'm sorry." The tears were forming rivers now.

"Chloe, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. I can tell by your voice. If you were truly sorry, then you would at least consider that he makes me happy."

"You're right. And for that I am truly sorry. Is there anything that I can do to make up for this mess?"

"You could tell me why you're here. I thought you were back at the safe-house."

"I don't really want to answer that right now. I think Kit should tell you. I don't know…" her voice took on a serious but worried tone.

"You can tell me."

"Okay… Davidoff found us at the safe-house. We are all here. Well, except Jessie and Margaret. It was just Marcel who found us. He said he would be back for us, so we left. Knowing that you all where here, we just came here. We are perfectly safe here as long as Steve keeps us hidden. I can't go back to my job and you kids can't go back to school until we take him down." I nodded and tears threatened to fall again. He found us again. He arrived there once before, when were holed up at the safe-house. We had almost been caught, again. But most of it was because of Jessie. When we had infiltrated the Edison Group Head Quarters, he was killed by Tori's mother. I remember him fighting with her down the hall, then him falling and Rayon crying. It was vague, but I remembered it.

When I looked up, Aunt Lauren was gone, probably to give me privacy while I cried. Rolling to where I was on my side, I noticed someone else sitting next to me. Not caring who it really was, but hoping it was Derek, I curled up on my side with my head in their lap. I started to count to five in my head, but before I could finish, I was asleep. The last thing I remember was a hand smoothing down my hair and whispering something I couldn't understand.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and started to throw my legs over the bed. _Wait, what am I doing in a bed? I fell asleep on the couch didn't I? _The thought hit me. Derek carried me here. I stood up and looked around. I was in my old room. It still looked like it had when I left for Lyle House. I shivered at the memory of that place. Back at the safe-house that hadn't bothered me all that much, but now that I was back, it scared me a little bit when I thought about it. I walked over to my closet to change into something normal for once, well something that felt normal. When I opened the door, something shifted in the back. I couldn't tell exactly, for it was dark, but hesitated going in. Flipping on the light switch, I entered. One look in there and I could tell it was not what I expected. Out of the left corner came Kari; I hadn't seen her since that last somewhat normal day. I let out a scream.

"What. The. Hell. Chloe?!" She shouted.

"Y-y-yes, now be q-quiet. You al-already h-have attracted every-everyone's attention," I said back. I sounded irritated but really I was worried. What if just seeing me got her involved with our sticky situation?

"Okay." Not a minute after she spoke, Derek was barging through the door with Simon, Kit, Andrew, Dad, Lexly, Lisa, Tori, Aunt Lauren, Liz, Tristyn, Rayon, Ida/Mary/Leslie, and Emma behind him.

"See w-what I mean?" I asked. She nodded. I turned around to address everybody at once, "Everyone you a-all may go about your b-business. Except for D-Dad and D-Derek." They nodded and went about their business leaving me in the room with Derek, Dad, and Kari. "Okay," I said to Derek and Dad. "What is going on here?" Silence. "Come on, tell me." More silence. I let out a shriek of rage at the silence. With that, more silence.

Finally after 2 minutes of staring them down, Derek decided to speak. "Chloe… I don't really know how to explain this… but… she somehow saw us come here the other day… when she saw you… she had to come see if it was really you…" he said, struggling for the words.

Dad decided to add his part, "Once she got here, nobody could stop her. Not even Derek. Simon and Tori tried… you know… and that didn't even work on her. Then Kit and Andrew tried the same thing, didn't work. Rayon tried, also. Nothing could stop her."

When they were finished with the explanation I nodded to both of them and turned to Kari. She looked nervous and meek. "Kari. Do you know how bad this is right now? The missing teen stuff wasn't removed for a reason. Kari, give me your straight out answer, do you know how bad this is?" She looked at the floor and gave me a weak 'no.'

"Chloe, don't be so hard on her, love. She couldn't have known our situation, unless somehow she did, but that is very unlikely. Let's go downstairs and we can all talk this out," Derek said.

Kari spoke, "Wait, did he just call you 'love'?" I ignored her and responded to Derek.

"All right, but for a few minutes Kari will have to wait in the other room. We need to discuss some things first." Agreeing nods were given in response.

Kari waited in the kitchen while we discussed what to tell her. "What all are we going to tell her? We can't mention anything about the supernatural world. If we do it will put her in jeopardy of the Edison Group," I said.

Kit began to speak, "Nothing that has to do with our powers. We have to keep them in the blue. If there is an emergency where we have to use them, then use them, but only in emergencies. We can tell her about the group home and running. We won't be able to tell her about anything but that. She won't be able to meet Liz and Tristyn. Relationship ties will be fine—" turning to Lexly and Lisa he spoke again "—understand?" He got nods from everyone then called for Kari to come in the room.

She stepped through the doorway with a questioning look on her face. "So…" she said, drawing it out of us. "Are you going to explain?"

A short silence came before Andrew spoke, "Before we tell you what is going on, let's have introductions. That way you know who all is here." She gave a slight nod. Andrew turned towards Tori, "Start us off."

Tori gave a nod and began, "I'm Tori." And it went in a circle like that; everyone saying just their name and a little bit about themselves if they wanted. That is, until it got to Lexly and Lisa.

"We are Lexly and Lisa. We are foster sisters. If you are ever trying to find us, we will most likely be playing video games. You can also find us doing random things such as talking to ourselves or people who aren't there." They said more than that in unison, and then they gave a full introduction separate to make sure she knew who was who of the two. After every introduction, Kari gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Once we told her what all was going on she spoke, "So, Chloe? you had a mental breakdown and they sent you to a group home to recuperate. And then you ran away with Simon, Tori, and Derek because they were mistreating you. And then you had an incident while on the run that caused a woman to think you had been kidnapped by Derek. And then you went to find Andrew because Kit was away. And you guys head to a larger house to stay for awhile. And now you are here. And you're in some sort of trouble. And you can't take the kidnapping reward down until it's safe. That is all so crazy." She was asking questions but she was talking so fast, they hardly were.

"Yes," Derek and I said at the same time. I was sitting next to him, tucked under his arm. Looking up, I gave him a huge smile, and he smiled back.

"All right, then. Chloe, I need to talk to you— " both me and Derek stood "— in private."

"Okay," I said. I turned to Derek. Placing a hand on his chest and standing on my tipsy toes, I gave him a quick kiss, "I'll be right back," I said against his lips. As I went to go with Kari, he nodded and went to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Wassup People?!**

**Okay, so I am in a good mood because I finished reading **_**The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening and The Struggle **_**today. Really good, I recommend it if you haven't read it yet. And also, I felt like writing while I can 'cause tomorrow my mom is going to make me sew a tone of stuff. I won't have hardly any time to write until really late at night, maybe early Sunday morning (like two-in-the-morning.)**

**So, anyway, I am here to present **_**The Last Stand: Chapter Four**_** to you, my lovely fans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these lovely books that make me forget to do my book report on the biography of Morgan Freeman. That belongs to Kelley Armstrong. But I do own Lexly, Lisa, Tristyn, Rayon, Emma, Mary/Ida/Leslie, and the plot.**

We were in my room and I was giving Kari every detail of mine and Derek's relationship. "So… how long?" she asked.

"I haven't really kept count, though Derek probably knows. We got together a little over a month after I was carried out on a stretcher."

"And what about him is it that you like?"

"Him. His personality, his eyes, the way he protects me. Everything about him."

"And I can tell you have kissed him already because you kissed him back in the living room. How was it the first time?"

"God, you sound like Liz. Okay, it was wonderful. And it is the same kind of wonderful every time."

"Okay. May I ask, who Liz is?"

"She is a friend from Lyle House. She can't be here all the time. She is checking up on her family most of the time."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So… the guy Simon… what's he like?"

"Simon. Simon's a good friend. He is Derek's foster brother. He is really nice. A wonderful artist."

"He is really cute."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I would have a chance with him?"

"If he ever breaks up with Lexly or vice versa."

"He's with _her_? Isn't she a little old for him? I'm mean, she's pretty and stuff, but they don't seem to click."

"Yeah, he's with her. And she just turned 17 like the day before we met her. He is almost 16. They make a really cute couple on normal days, and today was definitely not normal. If you saw them together, you would see that."

"Then why weren't they sitting together?"

"Whenever we have meetings such as that, we go into, I guess you could call it a seating arrangement. It is usually me then Derek, Simon, Kit, Andrew, Tori, Rayon, Emma, Mary/Ida/Leslie, and everyone else."

"Ah, okay."

"So, new topic?"

"Sure." We talked for what seemed like hours. We talked about me and Derek, caught up on what was happening at school, and just girl talked. During that time, Tori and Rayon joined us. We had so much to talk about. Finally, after about two hours of talking, Dad came in told Kari she should go home. She went reluctantly, saying that she would come back soon. We gave our goodbyes and she went.

I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to overcome me. My thoughts were jumbled with worry. All I could think about was the danger that Kari got herself in. She may be human, but that doesn't mean that the Edison Group wouldn't kill her. She was getting herself into a lot of trouble. The thoughts running through my head eventually died down enough for me to get sleep, but when sleep came, it was filled with nightmares.

_I was running from something. I couldn't see where I was running or what I was running from. It was pitch black. I kept running until I tripped, feeling a sharp pain burst through my leg. Something wet ran down my leg and I reached down to see what it was. As I ran my hand down my leg, hitting something hard. I realized what it was. I had a branch stuck in my leg. Blood was gushing out of the wound. An ear piercing scream echoed in the darkness. It took me a minute to realize that the scream had come out of my mouth. A hand was placed on my mouth and I heard the menacing words enter my ear. "You think you can just waltz in and steal Rachelle? We can't find her and she is going to die out there all alone. You do know what happens to young girls alone in the woods, don't you?" It was Dr. Davidoff. He had never been that mad scientist worthy before. But now, he was. I let out another scream._

"Chloe! Chloe, wake up, love. Please, please wake up. Chloe!" I instantly recognized the voice and snapped my eyes open. He was shaking my shoulders attempting to wake me. I was looking into Derek's eyes that were full of concern. "Are you awake?" he said, concern still showing on his face. I gave a slight nod and began to speak, "I-I-I had a n-n-night-nightmare." He instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I-I-It was a-about D-D-Davidoff. H-h-he captured m-me," I said as the tears broke the rims of my eyes. Leaning into his chest, I just let go.

"He won't get to you. He will never get to you. I won't let that happen," Derek repeated over and over.

I had been crying into Derek's shirt for an hour now. He had just held me whispering to me that it was all right. Once I built up the strength to talk, I mumbled into his chest, "D-D-Derek?"

"I'm right here, Chloe."

"D-don't leave m-m-me alone. E-ever."

"I won't leave. I'll be right here." I gave a slight nod, holding back the tears threatening to fall again.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly was happening while I was asleep?"

He gave a slight hesitation before answering me, "You were screaming in your sleep. Everyone got worried and they all wanted to come, but I told them to let me handle it. They agreed quickly. Chloe, you don't know how bad you scared me."

"I'm s-sorry," I said, voice shaky after that bit of information. I wrapped my arms as far as they would go around him into a big hug.

"You don't need to apologize, Chloe."

"Yes, I do. I keep w-waking you in the middle of the n-night. Tonight I woke everyone up. What if I had woke up the neighbors or something. What i-if I did, and they c-contacted the police. What if that happened and the Edison Group found us. I have everything to a-apol-apologize for," I whispered as the tears began to pour again.

He wrapped his squeezed me tighter and buried his face in my hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. So what if you wake us up; you can't control your dreams. Now stop blaming yourself for no reason and go to sleep. I'll be right here."

I gave a slight nod and he lowered himself and me down. He reached one arm down and pulled the covers over us. Snuggling into his chest, I fell asleep. The sleep was dreamless, empty. All I remember was black. It wasn't a bad black like before, it was just empty space.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Okay, sorry for the 'No updates' scare there to those who read my Author's Note that was recently deleted. I got Conflicker (sp?) today. I pulled out my Tori skills and was able to remove of it from my computer. Now it works again and I can update. Yay!**

**So I have a new chapter for y'all. And I am going to make up for the scare by posting Chapter 6 in a few minutes. Maybe even seven. I'm not sure. It just depends on how much I have written. Then I am going to write some more.**

**Okay, so here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books. Or the characters. Just the plot and the characters I made. What I don't own, belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

A knock at my door woke me and Derek. "Chloe?" _Dad. Crap. What am I going to do about Derek? If Dad sees him in my bed, all hell will break loose._ "Derek, go hide. Hurry," I whispered. He got up and went to the closet. Once he was safe inside, I called out to Dad, "Come in." He opened the door, walking in to sit on the edge of my bed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Chloe, don't get upset when I say this."

"I won't. Promise."

"Okay. Derek's missing."

"What do you mean?" I was pretty sure Derek was in my closet, having seen him go in there a minute earlier.

"We can't find him anywhere."

"And you're sure he isn't on a run. He gets antsy when he's cooped up for so long."

"We looked already."

"And Tori didn't give you any ideas of where he might be?"

"She said he may be in here. I didn't believe her, so I saved here for last."

"Oh."

"Is he in here?"

"No," I said, nodding my head. What was wrong with me? I was telling him that Derek was in here while telling him that he wasn't.

"Chloe, which is it?" he questioned, taking on a more stern and fatherly manner.

"Yes, he is in the closet. Don't be mad at me or Derek. We didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not mad."

"Good."

"Now, Derek you can come out now."

Derek walked out of the closet and looked around the room. He noticed Dad sitting on the edge of the bed and his face became filled with confusion. Hadn't he heard our conversation? Dad wasn't mad. A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke. "Let's go downstairs, everyone was worried," Dad said.

Derek and I gave a nod. I stood, took his hand, then we walked out the door. The walk down the stairs was awkward. Dad was eying our intertwined hands the whole time. "Dad…" I growled more than once down the stairs. He looked up for a second, then his eyes rested on our hands, again. Finally after I had enough of him, I turned around and glared. "Dad, what is wrong with me holding Derek's hand? I can't hold my boyfriend's hand? I thought you were fine with us!" I practically yelled. He looked away from our hands to my face. "Chloe, I need to talk to you. Now. And alone," he said. He sounded desperately hurt. I turned toward Derek, gave him a quick kiss and followed Dad out the room.

We had gone up to his office. He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for me to take one in front. Was this some sort of conference? We sat in silence for what seemed like minutes. "Chloe, please say something," Dad said.

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped.

"Chloe, what happened to the sweet girl I used to know? Where did she go?"

"Dad, you know where she went. She ended up running for her life from a bunch of sadistic scientists out to kill her, kidnapped, shot at, and she had to grow up. She was drugged, lied to, ran away, had to defend herself, lived on the streets of New York. I'm not her anymore. Deep down I am the same Chloe, but I have to be strong. I can't keep up the act anymore. I can't live having house keepers take care of me."

"Chloe, I know all that happened, but what happened to my daughter. I know you aren't the same. But what happened to the Chloe that wasn't interested in boys, who was more interested in her career, who wanted to grow up to be a director."

"Does this have something to do with me and Derek? If it does, don't bother. We won't brake up. Even if you try to pull us apart, that won't happen. We're mates, Dad. Nothing can tare us apart."

"This has nothing to do with Derek. I want to know what happened to my daughter. This isn't her I am talking to. My daughter wouldn't yell. Where is the normal Chloe?"

"Nothing about me is normal anymore. I am a necromancer for God's sake. I raise the dead. I see ghosts. What about that is normal? Tell me, 'cause I sure as hell am not seeing it."

"Chloe, you are normal."

"No, I'm not. If I go back to school tomorrow, everyone will see the changes."

"You're probably right. Now, next thing I want to talk to you about… Chloe, when do you think this whole thing will be over and you can get back to your old life?"

"Dad, I will never be able to fully go back to my old life. To go back to my old life would mean leaving Derek, which I won't do. I couldn't go back to an essence of normality."

"But, would you go back to school and all after this? I would even help Kit pay to put the boys at A.R. Gurney. I just want you safe and happy."

"Yes, I would go back to school, but I won't leave Derek. I'm just not sure if you would…"

"I would, Chloe." I got up and wrapped my arms around him in an awkward hug. A few minutes passed and Dad spoke, "Chloe?" I pulled back a little and looked him in they eyes. "Yeah," I said. He hesitated, like he couldn't find the words, "Lauren told me you summoned Jenny. Can you do that now?" I nodded and closed my eyes. It was a quick summon since Mom was always in range. "Chloe! Steve!" I heard to know she was here. Looking at Dad, I told him she was here. He did a double check to make sure she was. "Jenny!" he cried. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He couldn't feel anything though. At least, that is what I thought. He wrapped his arms around her figure, placing them to where they didn't go threw. "Dad, can you see Mom?" They looked at me. Dad gave a slight nod, "I can, but I don't know how."

"I can ask Kit and Andrew. They might know," I said, looking at them.

"That would be nice," Mom said. "Tell everyone I said 'hi.'"

"Okay," I said, heading for the door. I walked down the stair well and into the living room. Lexly and Lisa were playing their violent video games on our 70 inch flat screen with surround sound. I grabbed the remote and muted the TV. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!" they yelled. I ignored them and began to call everyone in, "SUPERNATURAL MEETING! NOW!" At that, everyone came from where they were, except for Dad and Mom.

"What's this all about, Chloe?" came from Derek.

Then Tori had to throw her two-sense in, "Yeah, Chloe, why'd you have to interrupt everyone?"

"Guys, there is something up. I think my dad is part necro. He can see my mom. I summoned her and he was able to see and hear her."

"But I thought that he couldn't see ghosts," Simon said.

"I thought he couldn't either, but I asked and he said he could."

"It is possible. He could have the gene. Was he able to see Liz or Tristyn?" Kit said.

"Liz and I have been discussing it, and we think he is. Not a very strong one, his 'glow' isn't as bright as your's but, he does have the necro glow. It could explain how you are so strong; stronger than what the Edison Group expected. I don't know if he can see us…" Tristyn said.

"So, he is and he never knew. He had no clue it was in his bloodline. Tristyn, Liz, can you come upstairs with me?"

They gave nods and I told everyone that the meeting was dismissed… for now. We walked upstairs to Dad's office, where him and Mom where… making out? I let out a squeak as I saw this. Their heads snapped up and Liz let out a timid, "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Saunders."

"H-hi, kids," Dad said.

"Dad, you can see them?" I asked, shock evident that he said 'kids.'

"Yeah."

"Well, I have news for you, Dad. You're a necromancer. Explains a whole lot. Like how every child you had would be a necro. Don't ask, Aunt Lauren told me. But I don't know how you just started seeing ghosts, unless your glow is so light that they don't even see you."

"It's there, but barley," said Liz.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we told you everything. But just so it doesn't look weird, don't make-out around somebody who isn't me, Lexly, Lisa, Tristyn, or Liz. It will just look flat out weird," I said.

"Will, do, baby," Mom said.

"Thanks. Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure the new development would be great when we 'cut off the head so the body will die' as Lexly put it."

All four of the people in the room nodded. Tristyn and Liz decided to race one another there and I just slowly walked to the door. Mom and Dad stood and held hands, shuffling to the door quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here is the sixth chapter. It isn't the longest, but it is maybe the shortest. Not as long as I wanted it, but I had TAKS when I wrote it. I have some more stuff planned that includes me being evil again and not giving Chloe and Derek a break. There will also be guest appearance coming up. Maybe in the next couple of chapters. And then some more in a few more. Then, that long awaited break that everyone kept asking for, will come, eventually. I didn't get to it in All's Fair in Love and War, but I will get to it here, the much longer than 15 chapters sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I wish I could, I wish I would, and I wish I should. (No clue where that came from…) So, since I'm not Kelley Armstrong and just a Darkest Powers wannabe, let's get on with the story…**

The day went by uneventful. We had plenty of room in the house for everyone to stay. That is, as long as it was four to a room. Our house was huge, but it wasn't as huge as the safe-house. Lexly and Lisa bunked in my room with me and Tori. Derek, Simon, Kit, and Andrew shared the room next to mine. Rayon, Ida/Leslie/Mary, and Emma in the room next to them. And that left Dad to his room.

I settled in, and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I was used to the comfort of having Derek lay next to me. Of having the warmth he gave off. I was starting to miss it just laying here. I wished he was laying here next to me now.

I don't know how long I stayed there awake, but I finally dozed off, not really going to sleep. My barely peaceful resting was broken by thunder booming outside the house, shaking the window panes and making the room vibrate. I let out a whimper and pulled the covers tighter to me. Having never like thunder storms, I wasn't going to stop now.

Finally, I decided I was going to go seek out Derek. I noticed the clock on the bed stand. Not even midnight. I pulled my blanket around my shoulders and quietly padded barefoot to the next room. I lightly tapped the door and whispered for Derek to come out only for it to be drowned out by a roll of thunder that shook the house. I tapped on the door again and whispered his name again. Not a minute later, the door opened up just enough to see a dreary eyed Derek. He blinked a few times, then sharply shook his head to wake himself. "Chlo? What's the matter?" he said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me downstairs.

"Can't sleep. Nothing to do with nightmares or anything. It's this God damned storm. I have never been a fan of these things. And also, I missed your warmth. I missed the security I feel when wrapped in your arms." I had buried my face in the crook of his neck and we were sitting in the cushiony Lazy Boy armchair Dad had got for Christmas from Mom the year before she died. It was an old chair, but it held fond memories. And I knew Dad could never bring himself to throw it out.

"I'm here now, so don't worry."

"Mmh-hmm."

He reached for the blanket that laid on the couch next to the chair and draped it over us. He then pulled me tight to his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. "Night, Chloe."

"Night."

I was able to fall asleep after a hour in Derek's arms. The thunder seemed to calm when I was there, and I listened to the tune from the pitter-patter on the roof. No clue when exactly that was, considering it was about 11:00 when I woke him. But I'm sure it was about midnight. Give or take a little.

I slept great and nothing seemed to startle me. It was a calm dream of me and Derek laying in a field painting pictures in the sky. I was laying on his chest and he had his one arm wrapped around me. A smile pulled on my sleeping face. I could feel it through the unconsciousness. I always could when I was around Derek. He made me feel so safe. So comforted and warm. The center of my world. That's what Derek was. He was the center of my world. My crazy messed up world.

"CHLOE?!" came a shriek from upstairs. It sounded like Tori, but I couldn't really tell because Lexly and Lisa also shrieked like Banshees. I heard banging around upstairs and

I groggily yelled a strangled 'what?' directed in their direction. I heard footsteps banging down the stairs as someone ran a little to worriedly down them.

"Chloe? What the hell? I wake up and find your bed abandoned, I check to make sure that you aren't getting all lovey-dovey with Wolf-boy, and come up empty since neither of you are there." Of course. It had to be Tori who freaked. She of all people. And now I'm getting chewed out for it. I just rolled my eyes at her rant and snuggled closer to Derek, who was, miraculously, still asleep.

"Go away, Tori," I mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah… Whatever… Keep… let's see… What's the word I'm looking for…? Oh, yeah, that's it! Keep sexing up dog-boy over there. I'm sure your daddy won't mind."

"For your information, we know our limitations. As you are well aware, now isn't the perfect time to start a family considering that we are on the run from vindictive homicidal maniac scientists who want us dead. And even if we were safe, I'm sure Dad wouldn't like it. He already confronted me on the matter of having a boyfriend, let alone a mate. And I'm pretty sure I would get 'The Talk' from Aunt Lauren plus she would convince Dad to ground me from seeing Derek for at least the rest of my life. Which will only be until I'm 18 due to the fact that I will be a legal adult by then and can move out. Now go away, I want more sleep. I didn't fall asleep until almost 12:00 because of the storm." I was practically growling. Derek still didn't wake. _Maybe he was drugged… _Don't be silly. No one would drug him. At least, I can't think of anyone who could…

"Whatever you say…" she sighed giving me a coy smile. _What's her damage?_

I just gave a huff in response and moved in closer to Derek. I vaguely felt his arms tighten around me, but it didn't seem like much. Could he be drugged? I don't know of anyone who would, except maybe someone invisible. Maybe Aunt Lauren, but would she have a reason? I don't see why. _Unless she's a double agent for the Edison Group still and they are going to attack and she wanted everyone together so she could have them all attack at once… _That's silly. I am getting to become too much like Derek. Trusting no one unless I knew that they wouldn't betray me. Even Rayon said that they were attacked. It's not like some fake attack would be set up to lead them on so they would leave willingly enough.

Drifting off to sleep took no time and I was, no pun intended, dead to the world in minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo, Wie geht's? How do you like me speaking German. I am going to beg my parents for the Rosetta Stone German Language Learning set for Christmas so I can learn it officially. Not the very little I know that I use at school to throw people off of what I am saying. I have a new chapter for you. I told you I would try to get up to seven, maybe more. I have to write some more, then I might post Chapter 8. I hope you like this. I told you more drama was going to be in the story line, and you are going to get it here. Leave a review.**

**~Macaela**

**Disclaimer: ****Ich besitze nichts — Translation: I own nothing.**

I don't know how much longer I slept. All I know is that it wasn't very long. If I had to guess, I'd say about a half hour. I was woken by a soft moaning of my name in my ear. The only person who was anywhere near me at the moment was Derek. _Shit._ "Derek? Der, what is it?" I said worriedly, eyes still closed.

No response.

I opened my eyes with a snap. He was sleeping. Still out. _There's something wrong with this picture. He has to be drugged. See if you can wake him, and if not, go get Kit._

I did as my inner voice commanded and gently shook his shoulder. As he didn't wake, I shook him harder and calling his name louder. And harder. And louder. Soon, I was shaking him so hard that the chair began to shake and I was practically yelling. _Go now and get Kit._ I jumped out of the chair and sprinted upstairs hoping to find Kit in they guys' room.

I found him still in bed, sleeping. Everyone else in the room was sleeping, also. I didn't want to wake him, but I had to. I walked over to him and started reaching for his shoulder to gently shake him. I wasn't even three inches to the destination and his eyes snapped open. "Chloe?" he mumbled, sleep still clouding his brain.

"There's something wrong with Derek," I said. My voice was panicky and worried.

"Where is he?"

"Living room."

With that, Kit jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs at a speed I couldn't keep up with. I eventually got down to where Kit was at and saw him assessing Derek. He had him turned over on his back so he could look a different angles.

"Breathing is normal. His vitals seem fine. Everything is regular," Kit mumbled. He turned towards me. "I'm not sure what to make of this, Chloe. There is nothing medically wrong with him. How long has he been out?"

"Let's see… He fell asleep in here with me because the storm was keeping me from sleep around midnight. Tori came in here some time ago. Don't know when. And he slept through her yelling at me. And then I drifted back to sleep and from what I know, he has been like this since. Could he be drugged?"

"I'm thinking that is what happened. We'll just have to let him sleep it off."

I nodded, "Okay. Should we move him to his bed? Or will that just freak Simon out?"

"Let's leave him down here. Depending on the dose, he should be up in an hour or two. If he wakes up earlier, come and get me."

"Sure. Thanks, Kit."

"No thanks needed. Whenever something is wrong, come and get me. I don't mind."

I nodded once more and crawled up next to Derek. Laying my head on his chest, I wrapped my arms around him as a lone tear fell from my eye to his bare skin.

I hugged onto him for what seemed like an eternity. I wished he would open his eyes. I just wanted to see the lushes green of them. See the love they showed towards me. I wanted Derek to hold me and tell me everything was okay. I wanted to know he was okay. Kit said that he was most likely drugged. By whom, he doesn't know. All he knew was it was wearing off.

Another tear fell from my eye. A silence had filled the air while we laid there. Everyone was up and about, but they avoided the living room. Lexly and Lisa were upstairs listening to their GEBULAR music and Tori was trying to read without the blaring rock that apparently distracted her. Simon was drawing. Dad in his office. Aunt Lauren in the kitchen making lunch. Yes, it was lunchtime already. I had been laying here on permanent Derek watch for the past six hours now. It was about 7:00 when I woke Kit. Now it was exactly 1:06 P.M. and Derek was still under.

Every once and a while, I would try to wake him from his slumber. Whispering his name and shaking his shoulder. Now that it was almost the end of a 24 hour slumber, I decided to try something. As cliché as it sounds, I was going to pull the Prince Charming wakes Sleeping Beauty trick; or in my case, Sleeping Beauty wakes Prince Charming. This was my last resort before I got Kit to see if there was anything we could do to wake him.

I pulled myself to where I would be able to reach his mouth easily. Then I slowly lowered my lips to his. It seemed needy to me, like this would be the last kiss we would share if he were to never wake up.

His lips started to move with mine and his heart rate picked up. His arms wound around my waist and he held me close. We broke apart for air not soon after. My eyes opened slowly and were met by his, deep concern etched across his features as he examined my tear streaked face. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, pulling me to his chest and holding me there as he sat up.

"Who drugged you?" I asked automatically, avoiding the question.

"Drugged me? Why would you get such an idea?" his tone was confused. I couldn't see his face, but I knew, truly knew that he wasn't getting at what I was playing.

"You've been out since you fell asleep down here. You even slept through two of Tori and Simon's fights right in this very room. I brought your dad down here when you wouldn't wake after a while, even with me shouting you name, and he said that the only possible happening was that you were drugged. I want to know who did it. What was the last thing you ate and drank?"

"I heard you, Chlo. And I heard the fights. I knew what was going on, I just couldn't wake. It was almost like I was locked in a sleep binding spell. Now, to answer you questions… The last thing I had to drink was a glass of water from the sink right before I went to bed. And the last thing I ate was supper last night."

"I don't think anyone could have drugged you then. You said a sleep binding spell? We should check with you dad to see if there is any such thing."

"I agree. But right now…" he trailed off as he pulled me into another kiss. It lasted until we heard a throat clear. There stood Dad. A face of disapproval showing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo, ****Wie geht's? Okay, if the German get's annoying, let me know. But I am really needing the practice on the language. Okay, so here is Chapter 8. Okay, so this is the first chapter with a guest appearance.**

**Thanks, Amanda (Vamp-fan1987'-'). I finally got Xavier in.**

**Okay, so like I wrote above, Xavier from Vamp-fan's **_**Knight in Shining Armor**_**. Jillian from her story will be appearing soon and terrible but great things will be happening to her. Just wait. I'm not exactly sure when, but she will be in here.**

**Okay, so I'm gonna stop with the author's note and write a disclaimer in German. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts, aber Lexly, Lisa, Tristyn, Rayon, Mary / Ida / Leslie und Emma. Zusammen mit dem Grundstück. Alles, was nicht mein ist, gehört zu den sehr schönen, Kelley Armstrong. Und Xavier gehört zu Amanda, die lassen mir borgen ihr Zeichen ist. Nochmals vielen Dank, Vamp-Fan! :)**

**Translation: I own nothing but Lexly, Lisa, Tristyn, Rayon, Mary/Ida/Leslie, and Emma. Along with the plot. Anything that isn't mine, belongs to the extremely wonderful, Kelley Armstrong. And Xavier belongs to Amanda, who is letting me borrow her characters. Thanks again, Vamp-fan! :)**

**Also auf das Kapitel.**

"H-Hi, Dad," I stammered.

"Chloe. My office. Now," Dad ordered. _Oh, crap. This is not going to be good._ You think? _Hurry up and go. You don't want to make him any madder than what he is._

I gave Derek one last peck then slowly walked to Dad's office. Again, I sat on the client side of the desk as he sat in his chair on the other side. This was a pure investigation this time around.

"Chloe? Would you like to explain yourself?" Dad said, his voice grave.

"There's nothing to explain. I have a right to kiss my boyfriend." My voice sounded strong, calm.

"Nothing to explain? Everything is to explain!" he practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down," I said. I then raised my voice, "Derek, you better not be listening in on this. Stay out of it."

"Chloe, I know Lauren gave you 'The Talk' and I know Kit is fine stuff like that, but I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

_Accusations, accusations… _"Dad, God, we love each other, but we are mature enough to know our limitations. And I'll have you know, being on the run is not the perfect time to start a family."

"Just promise me you're being safe. Please?"

"Dad, we aren't even that far. I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this, but… I am a virgin. **(A/N: I totally went Twilight there. I'm over that phase, but I just, I don't know, I just wrote it that way.) **I don't know why you can't see that Derek and I are not like that. You aren't dealing with lustful teenagers. You are dealing with mates who know their limitations. If you ask me, I shouldn't be getting a lecture. I know that you are just looking out for me, but I don't need it. I'm not a little girl anymore. Please, just drop the matter."

"Okay—" he took a deep sigh before continuing "—I'm fine with that, but you evaded the question: Are you being safe?"

"Yes. Now can I please go?"

"Good. You may go now. I am going to order Italian for dinner."

"Make sure you get enough. I'll see you later."

After that sarcastically wonderful talk with Dad, I decided to seek out Liz. I wandered through the halls summoning her. I was finally able to summon with out closing my eyes, so when I saw someone who wasn't Liz, I was shocked. He was no where near being Liz. In front of me was a boy a little older than Derek, maybe 18. His dark hair was messy and framed a pale face with dark edges around his eyes and lips.

I just stood there. Then, he moved. A startling jump forward screaming a loud 'Boo.' I let out a scream that could be heard a mile away. Running footfalls pounded down the stairs as my name was yelled by no one other than Derek.

"Skittish as a kitten. I'm going to have to work on that with you," the ghost guy said.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. Derek was now behind me, arms wrapped around my shoulders as I leaned into his chest. He asked who I was talking to, which I had no answer.

"My name is Xavier. And you, sweetie, are a necro."

"I know what I am. Why are you here?" I was skeptical now. Why would a ghost tell me what I was when I already knew?

"Chlo, who are you talking to?" Derek asked.

"He says his name is Xavier," I responded to him. "Why are you here Xavier?" He hadn't answered, so I had to repeat my question.

"I have been following you around. When I saw you at the lab, I knew I had to talk to you. I lost contact with you at that safe-house you went to, but I followed you here and was able to make contact, so I did."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You, sweetie, need training. I'm a experienced necro who knows how to use his powers and has full control as a ghost. I also have half-demon in me, so I can also do things that I normally wouldn't be able to dead. I can help you with your powers."

"Don't call me that. And why would you want to help me with my powers?"

"I was one of the experiments, also. Davidoff adopted me. And from there, they strengthened the necromancer in me. They left the half-demon alone, but I can still do things I normally wouldn't. I was killed because my powers were to strong. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you."

Derek fidgeted behind me. I could tell that he was worried what Xavier had to say. So I relayed all of what Xavier had to say. He nodded.

"You should really get a white board around here. Right now, paper and pen will do. Go get some, will you Chloe?" Xavier said.

"Sure…" I went and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from the nearest place I could find some. "Here," I said, handing him what he asked. He gratefully took it and started writing. When he finished, he handed the paper to me so Derek and I could read it.

'_Okay, now that I can openly talk with out you relaying messages, I'm going to give you and Wolfie the basic run down of why I am here in a better perspective._

'_I was adopted by Davidoff when I was really little. He took me and I lived at the EGHQ. As I grew up, they conducted experiments enhancing the necro half of me. I am part half-demon which explains the writing. I was murdered because of my powers._

'_Let's see… Ah, I saw you at the lab, Chloe. I knew that with your glow, that you were experimented on. Not only your glow told me you where a subject, but the fact you were doped up in the lab did, too._

'_Oh, Wolfie, I'll stay away from your brother. He's taken, and I don't think it would be a good thing for me._

Derek read the last paragraph a few times before he became genuinely confused. "Huh?" he asked. Xavier heaved a sigh and snatched the paper out of my hands and began to write, again. Once he scrawled a sentence or two, he pushed the paper into Derek's face. Derek took it from Xavier and held the paper at a better level to read. I looked at it myself.

'_I'm bi. Though I lean towards girl more. I'll also stay away from Chloe, don't worry. Now that little cobalt eyed brunette? I'm not so sure…'_

"Okay… Well, we're gonna go. Bye, Xavier," I said, taking Derek's hand and leading him away. I took Derek to a room hidden behind a armoire and brought him inside. The room was small but it had a lot of personality. The walls were painted a soft green, there was a small window off the west wall. A full sized bed with plush pillow top was nestled against the east wall. Its thick quilts were neatly draped over the bed. This little room was hardly used. I use to come in here and escape the world when I was feeling blue, but now, I had a different use.

I pulled Derek over to the bed and laid him down. I then walked over to the window. Derek gave me a questioning look and I pulled the blinds on the window closed. Then, I stalked back over to the bed and laid down myself. I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me back.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen next? That you will find out in the next chapter.**

**So I introduced Xavier into the story. He is gonna be in later chapters, but the next, is purely Chlerek. They will finally get some alone time. I know it is long awaited for, so I am finally giving it to y'all. If I finish it before 11:00, I might post it. I'm not so sure. But I will get it to you soon. Okay, so I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You wanted a chapter that Chloe and Derek had some time alone, well here you go. I wrote this while I was absent from school 'cause I was sick. So it is fresh. This chapter will be as steamy as it gets for my writing. Oh, I was watching **_**Star Wars V & VI **_**when I wrote this, so if it has nerdy qualities, that is why. I hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unless you count Lexly and Lisa, Rayon, Emma, Mary/Ida/Leslie, Tristyn, and Jessie. All factors of the books belong to Kelley Armstrong. And Xavier belongs to Vamp-fan1987'-'.**

_Previously: I pulled Derek over to the bed and laid him down. I then walked over to the window. Derek gave me a questioning look and I pulled the blinds on the window closed. Then, I stalked back over to the bed and laid down myself. I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me back._

In that kiss, we were one. Nothing could separate us. We rolled and Derek was now on top of me, instead of I on him. The kiss deepened more and more. It was filled with love, passion, need. We knew that moments like these were rare for us, especially with everything that has been going on.

The tip of Derek's tough ran across my lower lip, demanding entrance. When I denied, he flipped us again and gave a light bite on my lip. I let out a gasp at the sudden movement and he slipped his tongue inside. He explored my mouth as I his.

I had to break apart for air eventually. As I took deep breaths, Derek peppered kisses down my neck and back up to my jaw. After the light sting in my lungs went away, I planted my lips back on his. He gratefully took advantage of the time and kissed me harder. Our lips moved in synchronized motions.

This time around, wasn't like last. Derek's hand began to rub up and down my back. My hands wound themselves into his hair, tangling. Derek had slipped his hand under my shirt and was now rubbing small, absentminded circles at the small of my back. I knew where this was going. I pulled one hand loose and reached down to tug at the hem of his shirt, telling him to remove of it. When he didn't seem to understand what I was doing, I reached down with my other hand and yanked his shirt over his head.

He knew what I was getting at now. I was wearing a button up shirt today, so he removed his hands from my back and unbuttoned it for me. The kiss never broke. I shrugged my now unbuttoned shirt off revealing one of the new bras Tori had recently got for me on a trip I didn't realize they went on until I found my new clothes. Derek pulled back, and laid beside me. He was gasping for air. When he could talk again, he said, "Chlo, I can't. What if you get pregnant? What if—"

I cut him off, "No 'what if's. We have nothing to worry about. Lexly foresaw this happening back at the safe-house and convinced me to start birth control."

"What about your father and aunt? They certainly wouldn't want this happening."

"Why would I care? I'm happy. I'm with you. I don't need a reason for us not to be."

"Are you sure?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Derek did as he was told and reattached his lips to mine. Soon, the rest of our clothes were shed and we were one. **(A/N: I don't want to go way to detailed. But I think you know what I mean when I say that they were one. That is all, I'll let y'all get back to your chapter.)**

Our alone time had to come to an end. Even though it was wonderful, it couldn't last forever. I was laying across Derek's chest as he stroked my hair. I finally broke the wonderful moment, "We should go back downstairs. I'm sure everyone is looking for us. That is, if Xavier, Liz, or Tristyn didn't spy and tell. Or if Tori didn't give them any ideas."

"I don't want to go back," he said. His voice contained so much love. He was looking at me as he said it, and his eyes where sparkling.

"I don't either, but we have too. If we don't, they will wonder what became of us."

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed as he said it.

"Don't worry. We'll come back sometime. I don't know how soon, but we will," I murmured as I gave him a small kiss. Then I crawled out of the bed and grabbed my clothes off the floor. Once dressed, I move to the bed to make it. Derek was already there, dressed, and making it.

I went and stood beside him as he made the bed and gazed at his face. I noticed how the light reflected in his eyes. How the sun played off his now blemish free skin. He looked like a new person now that he had completed his first Change.

I was so caught up in my reverie that I didn't realize that Derek had finished making the bed and had now snaked his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him when I noticed the contact. He gave me one of those special smiles that were only saved for me in return. Sure, he smiles a lot now, but this smile is something else. It lights up his whole face.

"Ready to go down?" he asked me.

"No." I mouthed it to him, but the words that came out of my mouth were different, "We have to, whether we are ready or we aren't."

He nodded and then swooped me up bridal style and carried me to the top of the stair case after hiding 'our' little room. There, he set me down and we walked hand in hand down the stairs. Three steps down, Tori blocked our path. "Chloe, you're coming with me. And don't give me that look. You are coming and that's final," she said, no, _demanded_. I had no choice either, she grabbed my wrist, the one that was attached to the hand holding Derek's, and pulled me to my room. I gave Derek an apologetic look as I was tugged into the room. Once inside, she locked the door and turned to me. In a whispering voice, she said, "Okay, spill." Her voice was threatening, but I had to play it dumb. I couldn't tell her Derek and I were having sex.

"W-What do you mean?" Fake stutter. Perfect for times like these.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chloe. Your new little ghost buddy, Xavier, loves to gossip. And he told me where you were for the past three hours."

I sighed, "What do you want to know?" Everything was still in whispers. She didn't want Derek to hear our conversation.

"Everything!"

"Ugg… Okay. It was great. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Not in the least. All you can tell me is 'it was great'?

"Ugg… Fine. It was everything I would have imagined, but I didn't because I'm above that.

"Uh-huh… I got what I wanted. Just so you know, I'm not sure you won't get peppered with questions from others. You may go."

I nodded and stalked off to find Derek again. I loved him so much. _I just hope that nobody will question us… _I figured Derek would be around a place with books. I decided that the small library type room that my dad kept. I trudged up the down the stairs to the little room and opened the door. Inside, Derek was talking with Dad in the far corner. No, it wasn't talking. Dad was yelling at Derek and Derek had that blank look in place of the endearing smile that was gracing his face when I left him.

I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence. Derek's head snapped in my direction. When he saw me, he smiled a struggling smile and walked over to me, snaking an arm around my waist and placing a kiss in my hair. "We are in for hell," Derek whispered in my ear.

"How did he find out?" I whispered only low enough for him to hear.

"Xavier and Tori. I didn't think that Xavier would do that kind of stuff to us, especially since we just met him. Tori, I would. But as to how she found that out…"

"Xavier told her."

He nodded mechanically and led me over to the little couch in the room. Dad had been pacing the whole time we were walking over here and had now stopped only long enough to glare us down. Then he went back to pacing as his rant began. "How could you be so irresponsible?! I told you I didn't want that happening! And what did you do?! You went ahead and disobeyed my rules!"

I cut him off when he finished what seemed like the introduction sentence to his lecture. "Dad. Just shut up! One: You never said anything about not being able to. Two: We were safe like you asked me to promise. Three: I told you, we are not a couple of lust filled hormonal teenagers. Everyone thinks that I have changed since going into Lyle House, but I haven't. I grew up, not changed. I'm not going to tell you again. We know our limits and you're not going to be a grandfather any time soon, so drop the subject. Forever." I finished my little rant off by setting him in a glare. "If we ever visit this topic again, I won't listen. I'll just sit there with nothing to say."

He just nodded and I stood, pulling Derek up with me. "Come on, Der. Let's get away from these unreasonable people."

I pulled him from the room and then from the house not knowing where we were going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Was ist los, Leute? Okay, so I have a new chapter for you. I hope you like the last one. Just to clear a couple of things up, Tori was the one who told Steve, not Xavier. I know it was a mix up, but it was like a chain reaction. Tristyn told Xavier, Xavier told Tori, Tori told Steve. A long line of people telling people.**

**It's summer!!!! That means short shorts and flip-flops. And even better: Swimming!!!!!!!! LOL. Now that it is upon us, I will have less time to write. I'm gonna be swimming and my mom has the craft show that I have to help with and we are gonna go to Ohio possibly. Luckily, when I go to Ohio, I'm gonna have my laptop with me. Yay! And while on our way, we might just stop in Warwick, Rhode Island and check in on things at the TAPS (The Atlantic Paranormal Society) Main Office. *wink wink* If I go fan girl on them, I will be sooooooo grounded.**

**Okay, so this chappie didn't get posted until today because I was doing the trade show and stuff. Had to spend a day with the Devil. And Harley wasn't able to come. She got low grades last six-weeks so she was 'grounded' and couldn't come. She feels/felt bad about. And Mommy said that if they had time, they would stop by. Which they**

I stomped down the path behind the house pulling Derek along. He made several protests to stop me, but none ever got through. Finally, when we made it to the edge of the yard, he stopped walking and spun me around to face him. "Chloe. Stop," he said. "Just because you get lectured doesn't mean you have to go all pessimistic. So what, we'll deal with it. Not run off. Your dad feels awful. I can hear him complaining to your aunt. He's wondering if he did the right thing and if you're gonna come back. Of course, she's trying to convince him that we shouldn't be together, but he isn't listening. He will probably go talk to Dad once he feels up to it. Now, if you want, we can stay out here for a while. Then when you feel up to it, we'll go back inside."

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Giving a small nod, I leaned into Derek's chest, the tears falling. He led me over to a random place hidden away from the view of the house so they wouldn't see us.

We had finally gone back inside after a long while of Derek holding me while I cried. He went off to do whatever he was going to do, and I left in search of Dad. I really hoped he wasn't mad at me. Derek said he felt terrible. I don't know if the term 'feels' still applies anymore.

I walked to his office since that is usually where he is. Not there. I checked the kitchen. Not there. Everyone else was there, though. All of them eating. I'm guessing Derek smelt the food when he entered the house because he was already on what looked like his second plate. I didn't have time for eating, so I just asked the one question I needed answered. "Do you know where my dad is? I really need to talk to him."

Aunt Lauren was the one who spoke. "He's lying down right now, Hun. Sleeping. He was really upset." Derek lightly shook his head at the 'sleeping' part. I knew he wasn't sleeping then.

"Okay," I said, walking out of the room.

I vaguely heard Aunt Lauren call out to me and tell me not to disturb him. But I wasn't listening. I needed to talk to him. As soon as possible. If he _was _sleeping, I'd wake him up. But I knew, I knew that he wasn't. Sprinting up the stairs, I went strait to the master bedroom. I could hear crying inside. Whether it was Dad or some random ghost or Mom, I was going in there.

I slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room timidly. "Dad?" I said, voice soft.

He turned over from where he was laying face down on the bed. His face was tear streaked and tired. He looked as he had when I was 'kidnapped' when I really wasn't. "Dad? I'm sorry," I said in that same soft voice. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him, wrapping my arms around him. "I really am."

"It's okay, sweetie. I shouldn't have blown up at you two. It was just a shock. One morning your telling me that you're not that far, and the next thing I know, you are. And you told me time and time again these past couple of days that you're being safe and I believed you, I just wasn't prepared. And when Tori told me, I just went ballistic," he said after he composed himself.

"I'm sorry," was all I could seem to say. I knew he felt terrible now. He thought I was going to run off on him again. I wouldn't and I won't. "I'm not going to run away. I never did. And I never will."

"I know. Now, let's go eat. I know you haven't." He pulled himself out of bed and pulled me with him. We then descended the stairs to whatever concoction that Lexly had made for supper.

**Okay, sorry for the shortness. I was hanging out with this cute guy I met at the Trade Days and fishing and stuff at the Trade Days, so I didn't really have time to write. I had my laptop there with me, but I was just busy. And I didn't have Internet access until I got home 'cause there was no wireless Internet at the Trade Days. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm watching DWTS right now, so I don't feel like writing a whole Author's Note. And my mom is also making me make Kool-Aid 'cause we have no soda. I don't get how people can drink anything like that…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you need confirmation of that, go stake out my house and be prepared to be run off the lawn.**

After a nice meal and everything seeming to be patched up, Dad had to make an announcement. "Everyone, I have a client coming over tomorrow. I'm not sure how where going to keep you from being noticed, but I'm sure we can figure something out. She will be here at 10:00," he said.

"We will all be staying in our rooms then. Lexly, Lisa, there will be no video games and no loud music. That's final, no protesting. What's your client's name? We don't want a run in with the Edison Group," Kit said.

"Her name is Jillian Hedt. I have no way of telling you if she is supernatural at all, so I don't know if she is even with the Edison Group. And she is 19, just fresh out of high school."

"I don't remember her. And if she is with the Edison Group, then she is a new recruit since we invaded last. She is probably just a normal person."

"Probably is. Now, since that is out in the open, dinner is dismissed." That last part was to everyone, telling us we could go about our business. I wanted to talk to this Xavier guy whom we met earlier. I noticed he popped in and was sitting next to Liz during the little 'meeting' that we had over the new chick, Jillian. I walked to the doorway and motioned for Lexly and Lisa to come along with me. Once they started making their way toward me, I spoke up, "Xavier? Could you come with me?" I got a few 'who's Xavier' questions which Derek quickly answered for me. I gave him a quick 'thanks' with my eyes.

Xavier hopped quickly, "Anything for you, sweetie."

I nodded to Xavier and summoned Tristyn and Liz. "Let's go up to my room where we can talk. I'd like to know more about you," I said.

We, and by 'we' I mean Lexly and Lisa and I, walked upstairs and into my room. There, we sat and I started with introductions of who was with us. "Xavier, I know you've talked to Tristyn," I said, nodded in the direction Tristyn was sitting. "The other's in this room are Lisa, Lexly, and Liz." I nodded to each one as I said their names.

"Hi, Xavier!" the sisters squealed in unison. Apparently, they thought a little bit more than what I thought. "How've you been? We haven't seen you since Renaissance Germany. No, wait, that was a different Xavier. We met you at the EGHQ when we first broke out. You helped us."

"Well, I died, as you can see. Not long after you guys escaped. I got murdered because I helped you escape, but it was totally worth it. When I saw Chloe at the lab, I knew I had to get her out so she wouldn't end up like me. Just like how I got you out so you wouldn't end up like me," Xavier answered at the same time Liz, Tristyn, and I shrieked, "Renaissance Germany?"

"Aww… We're sorry we got you killed Xavier," Lexly and Lisa cooed. They then turned to the three of us. "Yeah, we forgot to tell you, we're immortal. We're not vampires or anything. But like, have you ever read _Tuck Everlasting_? Our guess is that you haven't. Anyway, it is about these people who never grow any older 'cause they drink this special water. Well, it is sorta like that. But we don't eat or drink anything that freezes us. It's just like we never age or grow. We can still have kids, unlike other immortals. Back in Germany, we dated these twin vampires. Yeah, vampires. But they were really sweet and stuff. Well, we knew this witch who protected us from vampirism when she found out that we were dating vampires. We were even engaged to them then.

"But the witch, Katherine, had charmed us so we wouldn't become vampires. Well, it kind of back fired. It kept us from needing to drink blood and stuff and becoming hunters… But it gave us the immortality. We don't grow or age, but we are basically human. Except for the staying young part. There is one way to fix it, but it requires the blood of a werewolf. Trust us, we did our research. And we don't want to hurt Derek, so unless we can find another werewolf who is willing to off themselves to let us become mortal again, we will just have to stay this way or kill ourselves.

"So we are necros who live forever and aren't frozen in time but never grow old." They concluded what they had to say as quickly as they could.

"Is that all you have to say that we don't know about you?" came a voice from the doorway. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Tori. With her, she couldn't hear the comments of our ghostly occupants.

"No. Do you want to know it all now or do you want Xavier's story now?" They whispered in unison again.

"It will be better for Xavier to tell everyone his story at once. Now spit out," Tori commanded.

"Okay…" The spoke one final time in unison, then Lexly spoke her own words.

"You know how Lisa is my foster sister?" We nodded in response to her question. "Well, she is my cousin. Not my sister. My cousin. I do have a sister. A twin sister. She was taken captive by those twins. Who weren't really twins. They were triplets. We ran and ran, but they were to fast and captured Ilexius **(A/N: Name is pronounced like Alexius. And she will be appearing in a couple of chapters. Or even sooner than we thought.)** I thought she was dead by now, with her being gone for centuries. But then she came to the window last night. I wouldn't let her leave me again. I love her to much. So I let her inside. She's here if you want to talk to her." Her voice was soft and barely distinguishable. I stood and walked over to her, placing and caring hand on her shoulder.

"Ilexius, come out. Now," Tori said. A small scuffing from under the bed was heard and then another red head peaked out. The image was scary. She looked exactly like Lexly. Their names where even similar. Lexly and Ilexius.

"Hi," I said, voice soft so that she knew she could trust me.

"Wassup?!" she yelled. The she jumped up and pulled Lexly and Lisa in a huge bear hug. Apparently, she was just as crazy as her twin.

"Okay, now before we get this little reunion wagon started, why don't we get the rest of the information. I'm sure that there is more to this story 'cause Lexly seems to modern for Renaissance Germany," Tori voiced.

"… Okay, well, I have had to change my name through the centuries. I went with Lexly 'cause it reminded me of Ilexius. My name from Renaissance Germany was Evelon **(A/N: Once again I have a wacky name. This one is pronounced 'Evelyn') **Rivit. The last name was the same all throughout the time I've been alive," Lexly said.

Then Lisa spoke, "My only secret that I've kept is that my name really isn't Lisa. My original name was Annabelle. My last name was the same back then, also."

And once again a confession was made. "AaKay, so I'm guessing I need a confession in here, too. All righty then. I used to go by Ilexius, but now I go by Lex-Anne. I'm Lexly's identical twin. And I'm a necro who lives forever. Oh, and I'm being hunted by my ex and his two brothers who are vampires."

"That's good. You can continue with the little family reunion for a while, but we are going to have a meeting here soon. We will have to figure out where to put you," Tori said as she walked out of the room, Xavier trailing with a whiteboard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I figured out finally that I have a ton of unanswered questions. What was wrong with Derek? And a bunch of other stuff. So far all I know is that I never answered what happened to Derek. I also realized that they need to start planning. It may have been a few days since meeting up with Steve, but I mean, I am literally dragging it out wayyyyyy to long. I need some action in there.**

**I have a new chapter with some answers and stuff in it. Plus, the a better insight on Lexly and Lex-Anne. Dude, I never actually put this in an author's note: Lexly is me. Like really me, just at the age of my maturity instead of my birth. And Lex-Anne is my sister from another mister, Harley. Who is also a little older than what she really is. But it is all based on our maturity levels. And Lisa is my cousin, Alissa. She is also based off of maturity and such. They are like replicas and stuff. Except Lissa doesn't have cobalt blue eyes. I think she has, like, hazel or something.**

**Okay, so in this chapter will be some answers, introduction to my newest character, Lex-Anne, and more on Xavier. I noticed I haven't gotten to that either.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I want to own something but I can't own something 'cause I own nothing and Kelley Armstrong owns the something. That same something I don't own but want to own that something. Oh, I don't own any characters that I didn't make.**

I had left the room shortly after Tori to give the three girls their little reunion. With nothing to do, I sought out Derek. Of course, he was waiting for me. It was weird how he seemed to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. He looked up just as I stepped off the last step. A smile lit up his features. It seemed that ever since Kit had found us and Derek and I got together he was happier. Less worried.

_I love making him feel that way. He's so handsome when he smiles._

He is. Before, he never smiled. Then he just smiled for me. And now, he smiles whenever. "Hey," I said as I lifted up on my tipsy toes for a kiss.

"Why, hello, gorgeous," he murmured as he leaned down to meet my awaiting lips. Every time we kissed, the world seemed to melt around me. But when we broke apart, my little heaven leaves me and the reality hits. Just like it did now.

We still hadn't figured out when we were going to 'cut off the head so the body will die.' And we needed to get to Rae. Even though it had only been a couple of days, everything was in turmoil and I was just blowing it off, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Der? What are we going to do? We have just been blowing it off and we don't have any plans. And we never figured out what happened to you earlier. The whole coma thing." I was practically in hysterics.

"Shh… Shh… It's all right, love. I talked to Dad about it. He said it was a sleep binding spell. Nothing serious. Sometimes they get cast while a witch is asleep and they don't know it. And when that happens, the person they bound won't come out of it until they witch awakens. He said it was most likely Rayon. She woke up right before I was released.

"And we are going to make plans once this client of your dad's comes and we have a chance to get to know Xavier better. And from what I heard, Lexly's twin has come into the picture so she will need to be introduced as well."

"Derek, that sounds scary. All three talk in unison. I've heard them. And Lex-Anne looks exactly like Lexly. I can't even tell them apart. You might with your super senses. Their voices even sound the same."

"We'll deal with it. Okay, Chlo?"

"Uh-huh. I'm tired. Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?"

"Simon, Dad, and Andrew will be there. Are you sure?"

"They don't have to know I'm there. Or, we can stay in our special room. My room is gonna be packed unless Tori goes and stays with the Texan girls."

"Well, we can just go stay in our little room. I'm going to grab something a snack, you go on there."

Before he walked off, he planted a small kiss in my hair. I let out a soft sigh of content and dragged my tired body to the room where only we go.

When morning came, I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed through my hair and swished some mouthwash vigorously. After I got cleaned up some, I walked back to a sleeping Derek. I wanted to wake him. Just talk.

I glanced at the clock we had put in here after that one day. It was almost 10:00. Derek never slept late. That is, if he isn't under a sleep binding spell or is drugged. But he had gone to bed really late. Or should I say early. It was nearly 5:00 when he came and laid down beside me, encircling me in his arms.

_He has only had five hours of sleep. Let him get as much as he can._

I sighed softly and snuggled into his chest. At my slight sigh, his eyes snapped open. "What's wrong, Chlo?" he whispered.

"Nothing, really," I responded, giving him a small, innocent kiss. As I pulled back, he growled. Not a growl that usually tells me that I pulled back to soon or one saying we were interrupted, but one that usually meant the is danger in the area. "Derek? What is it?"

"Werewolf. That Jillian woman is a werewolf. Stay here. I'm going to tell Dad," he said pulling on some clothes so he could leave the room. As soon as he was done, he sprinted out the door as quietly as he could.

I did as I was told and stayed in the room. I did get out of bed and dress. Then I made the bed and just sat there.

Derek finally came and pulled me out of the room, saying we were now going to talk to this 'Jillian.' We were now all crowded in the living room. I was sitting on Derek's lap. Lexly on Simon's who was sitting next to Derek. And Lex-Anne next to Simon. Lisa next to Lex-Anne. And so forth. I had summoned our ghostly friends to come join the conversation so they could also ask questions. They all had whiteboards.

The floating whiteboards and markers seemed to freak Jillian out. I'm guessing this werewolf was not used to being around a bunch of supernaturals but a bunch of humans. Overall she looked okay. Her long hair cascaded down her back and her super short shorts looked like they were borrowed from Lexly, Lex-Anne, and Lisa's wardrobe. The slutty tank top she had on showed more than I would have liked Derek to see. Basically she was the kind of person who worked street corners.

"Jillian, please explain what you are doing here," Andrew said.

She began to speak but hesitantly, "Well, I was here to work out a deal with Steve, but I guess now that you guys have showed up, I'm not anymore. As you have probably been told by your young werewolf over there—" she waved to Derek "—I'm a werewolf."

"The Edison Group? Know them?" Emma asked her.

"Yes, I do, actually. But I'm not with them if you're asking that. I dislike what they have been doing there," Jillian said. Her voice was cracking slightly and I wondered why, but she was desperately trying to keep a calm façade.

"And we can be sure of that how?" Tori said. "Hey, Mind-reader, search her for any evidence."

Mind-reader was the name Tori gave Mary/Ida/Leslie. Since we had no way of telling which personality she was in unless she told us, Tori found it easy to call her out based on her abilities the same way she did with Derek.

_Don't worry. She is trustable. For now. If you want, I'll monitor her myself. Just to make sure that she doesn't betray us right before we plan our attack._

Everyone must have heard it except Jillian because everyone except Jillian nodded right after. Then Kit spoke, "All right, Mary. Please do so."

Mary gave one last nod and then curled up to take a nap.

"If we can trust her, then I guess we shall let her stay here. But she can't go anywhere else. We can't risk her exposing us," Derek said.

**Okay, I'd like to than Vampfan for letting me use her characters.**

**So I finally got Jillian in there. Took the whole fifteen minute car ride to Confirmation Class to get it right, but it was well worth it. I now have someone to off. She will get killed in here. I don't know when, but she will be. And I have my sister and me and my cousin in here, so it rocks. In the next chapter we will have some more of that stuff. But right now I'm going to Confirmation Class.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Wassup? Okay, so here is the new chapter. Guess what? Today I had this weird field trip. I'm surprised that nobody mentioned anything 'bout my laptop being at school. And on a field trip at that! Okay, so I wrote half of this then and half of it last night. Oh, and I wanted to do an FYI. I hate Justin Bieber. Just thought I'd put that out there since this little freak who eats all she wants and still loses weight was annoying me by just saying his name. No offence to his fans. Ooh, I'm adding to this as I sit in this lonely park. And an EMS just went by. So cool.**

**This will have some important. It is kinda vague when it comes to some details, but y'all already have that.**

**So… I'm gonna be bored later. In your review, give me some ideas for one-shots. I want to start a series of them. I'm not really sure what to do, though. So anyone have an idea, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned something I wouldn't own nothing and I wouldn't be writing this something and be a nothing sitting here writing a something while Kelley Armstrong owns something and I sit here owning nothing while I writing this minor something and hating that I own nothing yet wishing I owned something.**

After we got the whole Jillian issue under way, we decided to fill them in on the new additions. Xavier gave the gist of what he was here for. And told how he knew Lex-Anne, Lexly, and Lisa. Then, we decided to get a background on Lex-Anne.

"I'm Lex-Anne. When me and Lexly explain what is going on here, you will find out more than I can tell you here. I'm 17 years old and a necromancer. I love all of the things Lexly likes and I dislike all of the things that she dislikes with a few exceptions. I'm more of a tom-boy than she, but we are exactly alike. So, you want some background on our past?" She said in the same perky voice that Lexly has.

"That would be nice to know," said Rayon.

They did the jerking head nodding thing they do and began to tell the same thing we heard in my room last night. Once they finished there unanimous spoken history, it was nearly 5:00. That took a while.

"So, you need the blood of a werewolf to become mortal again?" Derek asked.

"Yes. But know that we won't hurt you. Do you want to know what else is required?" they said, voice low.

We all nodded as they lifted their head feebly.

"Okay… Well, you need a witch to break the spell. And they blood of a werewolf is required. Along with vervain which we have with us. And we need salt mixed with chalk dust. A small saucer filled to the brim with vinegar. And fire. And goblets for each person breaking the spell.

"What you do is you pour the salt and chalk mix into the vinegar. Then, once you have a thick paste made out of the vinegar and powder, you burn the vervain. The werewolf blood has to be taken by force and frozen before hand. You split that evenly into the goblets. Then you heat the vinegar/chalk/salt mix in the vervain flame and mix it into the blood in the goblets. Then the witch charms it. Then you drink.

"We know it sounds gross. But that is how it has to go. And if we have to kill a werewolf in the process, we will. But only a rouge one. Or one that means us harm."

Nods came from around. "We will figure something out," Kit said. "I can even look and make sure there is another way. I don't know if there is, but you never know."

"That would be nice," they said.

We dismissed shortly after that. Derek wandered off towards the library. Lexly and Lex-Anne and Lisa went to play on their video game council. Simon went off with Kit and Andrew to work on his powers. Rayon and Tori took the little ones to the kitchen for snacks; They would probably get on some random topic that they have in common. Xavier, Liz, and Tristyn went off to wherever they go when I can't see them. Dad went to make a call. I noticed Mom had shown up and was following him and I wondered if he really was going to make a phone call.

I decided to stay in the living room and take a nap. Absent-mindedly, my eyes trailed to where Jillian had been sitting. She was no longer there and a flash of a memory came to mind. She had followed Derek out of the room. I sought out Xavier. He seemed like spy type. I needed him to follow Jillian around. She seemed like a slut and I didn't want her getting to my man. Mates or not, she was good looking and any guy would fall for her. I just hoped that Derek wouldn't toss me to the side like some rag doll.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" Xavier's voice rang out of no where, 'causing me to jump. He chuckled slightly and I scowled in the direction I heard his voice come from.

"Uh… Could I see you first?"

"Nope! This is part of your training. You need to learn how to control your jumpiness. Now, what can I do?"

"Follow Jillian around. I'm worried about Derek. From the looks she was giving him during the meeting, I don't want him falling into her clutches."

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry 'bout him. Derek won't even think about leaving you. He loves you to much. But I'll watch her." And with that he faded out, probably to follow Jillian.

I sat for a couple of minutes in silence trying to fall asleep. Then all hell broke loose when Xavier popped back in. "Chloe, bad news. Jill is trying to get to Derek. He is ignoring her, but it isn't doing any good. He's in the library. Go!" He said in a haste.

I did as he said and went off to the library. Derek was there just as I was told. Jillian was sitting next to him way to close for my liking. So to make her back off, I went and sat on Derek's lap, strattling **(A/N: Is that how you spell it? I don't have Internet so I can't look it up.) **him. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss, which I gratefully gave him. I heard the couch shift and Jillian walked out of the room. _Success!_

"What's the reason for all this new contact?" Derek said.

"What? I can't kiss you?" I innocently said, turning my head to the side as if I were crying.

He instantly noticed that he had made me upset and gently lifted my face to look him in the eye. "Aww… Chlo, you know that's not true and you can kiss me. I'm just wondering." His voice was soft and he had a sad gleam to his eyes.

"I know."

"Then what is it?"

"Jill-Jillian. X-Xavier told me what she was d-doing."

He bent his head down to my neck and peppered kisses from my collar bone to my jaw bone and back. "You— don't— have— anything— to worry— about," he said between kisses. "I— love— you."

"I know. It just seems like she could take you away from me. She's prettier and ta—"

He cut me off with a kiss and then began one of his infamous rants. "Chlo. Stop it. Do you really think I like that type of girl? I'm with you and I will be with no one else. You're my mate. No body can take me away from you and I won't let anyone take you away from me," he said, a slight growl in his voice.

I feebly nodded and leaned my head into the crook of his shoulder. His strong arms tightened around me and I let out a sigh of content. "I love you," I whispered as I closed my eyes wanting to sleep.

"I love you, too," he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I let out a small yawn. "Go to sleep, love. I'm here," Derek whispered.

I gave another small nod and fell asleep wrapped in the comforting arms of someone who loves me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, what's up, y'all? I have a new chapter. I was getting worried about the characters being OOC. I know Chloe doesn't really think about movies like she normally does, but I'm not that into them, so I'm not really good with that kind of stuff. If anyone seems OOC, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Days came and went. We hid when Dad had clients over and we were out and about the house when it was just us. Kari came over a couple of times during the week. We had been here two weeks now and still hadn't made any plans for 'cutting off the head so the body will die.' I talked to Kit about it a couple of times and he said they were working on it. That when they had everything settled, we would go over it.

Jill made a few attempts to seduce Derek over the time we held her hostage. Each time Xavier came to me and I went to Derek's rescue. If I was near him, Jillian would leave.

Right now, I was bustling about my room gathering supplies I would need for tonight. Derek was going to Change again and it will most likely be another full Change like the last. Derek was sleeping in my bed, looking like a little kid. He was so peaceful when he slept. But the signs of a Change were evident. He had a sheen of sweat covering the skin showing and he was beginning to get muscle spasms. I didn't have to see his eyes to know they were feverish.

Jillian knew about the Change and said she was going to help him through it, that I didn't need to be there. But I took care of that. I had chewed her out when she attempted to take him this morning. I don't know what came over me. I should be grateful that she was willing to help him, but instead I went berserk. Tori and Xavier were proud of me, though. I guess that finding out that I did have a mouth on me was a great achievement for them.

The good thing is that Jillian won't be coming tonight and we can all get along like normal. And I have Lexly and Lex-Anne as back up incase she decides to show her slutty self. They thought that she was a threat to us and if she didn't heed a warning we gave, she would be theirs for the taking. I didn't care what happened to her.

Derek started to stir in his sleep and I went and laid down beside him. Wrapping one of my arms around his chest, I used my free hand to check his temperature. Like normal, it was high. When he calmed down enough for me to be sure he was fine, I went back to gathering supplies. I needed to get some food and a couple of bottles of water. For that, I would have to go to the kitchen.

I hastily padded to the refrigerator and grabbed three bottles of water. Then I went to the pantry and grabbed a box of saltines. Derek would eat all of them if I wasn't there. But since I would be there, he would leave one sleeve for me.

Once I collected what I needed, I went back to my room to place them in the bag. But before I was even through the door, I was stopped dead in my tracks. Lying my bed wasn't Derek, it was a huge black wolf. It was Derek, but it wasn't. I expected to come into my room to see him lying there in his human form, but I walk in to find his clothes shredded on my bed and a wolf in his place. I guess the Change came faster and easier than before. He didn't seem to feel anything and it happened in a matter of minutes rather than hours.

I placed the waters and the saltines on my desk and walked over to wolf Derek. He seemed to be sleeping. I took the final steps to get there and sat down on the bed. Just then, his eyes snapped open to reveal the beautiful emerald gems that shone even in the moonlight.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his head. In response, I got a huge slobbery lick on my right cheek. Giggling, I pushed him onto his back and rubbed his belly. He was so adorable as a wolf and I could take over him better because he couldn't talk. But it's not like he is objecting.

I hopped off the bed and walked to the door. Turning to him, I patted my thighs, telling him to follow. He leaped off the bed in sudden grace.

I started for the living room with Derek by my side. It was only 1:00 so everyone was still up and about. We passed Rayon and Tori who just ignored us, too into their scuttlebutt*. We also passed by Lexly and Simon making out, whom ignored us. We also passed by Andrew and Kit deep into the plans for our attack on the Edison Group. They ignored us also. Once again, we passed by almost everyone in the house and were ignored. The only people we didn't pass was Dad and Jillian. Since Jillian was Dad's client, I figured she was with him going over whatever they were going to go over.

Finally we got to the living room. I jumped into the armchair, squeezing into the side. Derek hopped in next to me and curled up, laying his head on his front paws. I curled up, also. Leaning into Derek's side. I grabbed the remote control and turned on the movie that was left in the player. _Dirty Dancing_ came on the screen and I looked to Derek for approval. He nuzzled my neck, telling me it was fine.

About a half hour into the movie, Dad walked in. He looked at the TV playing and then observed the room. When he saw me and an unfamiliar face, he freaked. "Chloe? Step away from the wolf," he said, panicky. "Now."

"Dad, calm down. It's just Derek. He Changed a hour ago," I reasoned.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then nodded. "Okay… So, when will he be Changing back?"

"I don't know. When ever he's ready, I guess." I then turned to Derek and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head as well as a wolf could and turned to the television again.

"All right. Go get Jillian if there is anything wrong."

"I won't get Jillian, Dad. She isn't going to help. We are different than her. No body will be able to help us with out powers except each other." My tone was taking on a nasty bout, but I quickly corrected that by running my hand through Derek's fur.

A furious look crossed Dad's face before he gave a struggled nod and walked away. I sighed, letting all my frustration leave me. Derek looked at me questioningly. "I'm all right. Just frustrated. I think Aunt Lauren is getting to Dad," I whispered.

He nuzzled my neck in understanding, causing me to giggle. I turned off the movie and crawled out of the chair. Derek followed my example, leaping off. I padded toward the stairs, stopping every once in a while only to be pushed forward by Derek.

Finally after about fifteen pushes and ten minutes, we made it back upstairs and to the guy's room. I walked in with Derek, who led me to where his clothes where stashed. From there I grabbed a pair of boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt. I didn't notice at first, but Simon was in the room. He _was_ drawing, but now he just gawked at me grabbing Derek's clothes like it was no big deal, which it wasn't, and the big black wolf that stood next to me. "If you don't wipe that look off your face it's gonna get stuck," I told him.

He sharply shook his head and turned back to his drawing. I left him there, heading for mine and Derek's room that we had claimed since Lex-Anne and Jillian had come into the picture. Lex-Anne, Lexly, Lisa, and Tori shared 'my' room and Rayon, Emma, Mary/Ida/Leslie, and Jillian shared the guest room that wasn't occupied by Andrew, Kit, and Simon.

We walked into our room, Derek heading toward a more open area in it to Change back and me placing his clothes on our bed. It didn't take Derek long like the first three times. He walked over to the bed and dressed quickly. Then he just laid down, pulling me down on top of him. I let out a small shriek as I fell on him, but then laughed. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I, still giggling, pulled myself to where I was eye level with him. In the wink of an eye, Derek leaned up, gently kissing me and pulling away to soon.

Hanging around Derek a lot, I picked up some of his traits. I growled a playful growl and leaned back into the kiss. He gave a slight chuckle at my growl before becoming needy and kissing me more adamantly.

I finally fell asleep wrapped in Derek's arms, too tired to stay awake. It wasn't very late, but I had a long day. Especially after that fight with Jill.

***scuttlebutt: Navy term for gossip.**

**I love using that word instead of gossip.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I'm posting this one chapter 'cause I need to tell y'all something. Chapters will cease for a while. I might get one or two in here or there, but I have a new series I wanna get started. It is gonna be called **_**Terminal Love**_** and it's gonna be a Darkest Powers FanFic. I want to get the gist of the idea written down so I don't forget it by tomorrow. I'm still gonna work on TLS but I want to do a little body work on TL. I'm sure y'all will like it. If I get to work and finish it, I should have the pre-face up soon. Haven't thanked y'all for reviews lately so I think that's in order. Trust me, I forget stuff until it is really late at night.**

**So thanks to all those who review and added me to your alert/favorite lists. And thanks to Vamp-fan for letting me use her characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing though I would like to own something but I can't own that something 'cause Kelley Armstrong owns that something and I'm just a wanna be writer of Darkest Powers. If I owned that something, I wouldn't own nothing. Oh, I don't own Xavier or Jillian either. ****J**

I woke to screaming. Not my screaming or Derek's screaming or anyone I care about. It was Jillian's screams. I was out of bed, Derek at my side, in seconds. We ran downstairs to see Lisa leaning over Jill, a silver dagger in hand. Jillian was bleeding out and I noticed now that the knife was glazed in blood.

"Lisa, what's wrong? What are you doing?" I asked panicky.

"Chloe, don't worry yourself. She meant us harm. I took her down. We need a werewolf's blood for the moralization ritual. We won't take Derek's life, so we are gonna take Jillian's here. Don't worry about the blood, it will come out easy with this chemical we made. CSI won't even be able to detect it. Just let me finish what I need to do and everything will be fine," she growled out.

I started to back into Derek's chest and he held me tighter. "Don't let go of me," I whispered only low enough that he could hear. Jillian could probably hear me, too, but I didn't care. She was whimpering a long, sad moan.

"I won't," Derek breathed in my ear, then he spoke louder, "If you're gonna finish the job, do it and get whatever you need for that ritual. Clean up your mess and dispose of the body. Make sure that if anyone finds it, they won't track it to you."

"No need to worry. I have that taken care of. We burned our fingerprints off a while ago. Trust me, we killed a lot of people. But we aren't dangerous. It was purely self defense. Take Chloe away from here so she won't raise the body as soon as I'm done with it. I think a nice place for her to be is Kari's house. It's pretty far away that she won't be able to raise anything in this house. Or, no, the basement if there is one. If not, the attic. They, for some reason we haven't figured out yet, block a necro's power. Take her there and keep her there until you can't spell blood. Even the blood can cause a necro to summon…"

Lisa kept on talking, but Derek was already pulling me towards the stairs. He pulled me into his arms bridal style then carried me to the master bedroom where the door to the attic was. Then he pulled the door open with sudden grace and hoisted me onto his back as he climbed the ladder to the supposed safe-haven.

Once in the attic, Derek closed it for precaution or because Lisa told him to. Then he pulled me back into his arms and cuddled me to his chest as we sat in the farthest corner from the living room.

One last scream broke the silence we had for a few seconds after sitting down. A small tear rolled down my cheek. Even though I didn't like Jillian and resented everything she did to where I could yell at her, I couldn't help but cry for her.

"Shh… Shh…" Derek murmured in my ear when the sobs started up. "It's okay. I'm here." Derek kept me clutched to his chest as I was wracked with sorrow.

I just let go. I needed to let it out, and I did.

**Sorry it's short. I'm working on the Preface to **_**Terminal Love**_** so I didn't really write a lot. I'll have the next chapter up when I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so here is the long awaited for chapter. It is really short so I apologize in advance for that. I was busy and I have a better explanation down at the bottom. Okay, I was in the sappy romance mood when I wrote most of this, so I apologize if it is anything like **_**Terminal Love**_** which was a really kinda romance-y type FanFic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be in school? I think the answer to that question is: Yes, I wouldn't be in school. So if I did own it, why do I have to spend my Monday-Friday part of the week in the hell-hole they call school?**

I had cried into Derek's chest for hours. His shirt was drenched in my tears. But he didn't care. He just held me tight in comfort. When I started to calm down, Derek wiped my tears and picked me up bridal style. From there he took me to our room and laid me down where I fell asleep for a short while.

I didn't stay asleep for a long while. It seemed like no time at all was spent before I woke up. Derek was there, sitting next to where I lay and stroking my hair. "Hi," I whispered. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour. Did you sleep well?" he murmured leaning down to give me a light kiss.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I asked.

"I do. And I love you more than anything in the world. That's why I picked this up on my last trip to town," he said, grabbing something small off the bedside table. I sat up and cuddled into his side. Wrapping the arm closest to me around my shoulders and pulling me close. The object in his hand was a small velvet box. I reached for it and he placed it in my outstretched hand.

Carefully, I lifted the lid on the box, revealing a small gold banded ring with tiny diamonds all around it. I gently stroked the ring. "It's beautiful, Derek!" I whispered. The ring was beautiful. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"So is that a 'yes'?" he murmured, taking the ring and slipping it on my left ring finger.

"Yes!" I practically shouted as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "But what exactly am I saying 'yes' to? The answer will always be yes 'cause I love you, I just want to know." I pulled back so I could stare into his emerald eyes as he explained.

"It's not a marriage proposal. We're to young for that. But one day it will be. Unless you want it to be… We could just hold the wedding until we are at a better age and we aren't on the run… But if not, it's a promise ring. To remind you that I'll always love you and nothing will separate us."

"Derek, I don't know what to say except… Yes! I'm not ready to be engaged, but maybe in a couple of years. At least until we graduate. 'Cause this will end in out favor and we will get back into the loop of school. It may be kinda awkward, but you never know… I love you more than anything and I will always be yours." Then, I just leaned forward, giving him chaste kiss.

Downstairs everyone was idle. There was not one place where we were alone so we settled for watching Lexly and Lex-Anne battle on their _Left 4 Dead 2_. Derek argued that I shouldn't watch it, but I told him nothing was wrong with it and I had watched before with nothing happening.

They were online or something so they were talking on a head set, keeping me from hearing the other half of the conversation while the other three people in the room could. It really annoyed me. Derek noticed and decided to take me out of the room. We headed down to the library to do some 'studying' and ended up running into Xavier. He, of course, saw my ring glint in the light and ran straight up to me.

"OHMIGOD! Chloe! When did this happen?" he said, lifting my hand. Derek look confused and I mouthed 'Xavier' to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Umm… Hello? When did you get engaged!"

"W-we're not e-engaged. It's a promise ring. Derek gave it to me as a token of his love."

"Chloe, what is he bugging you about?" Derek asked.

"He's not bugging me. He thinks you proposed. But he is Xavier and from our past experiences you know he isn't going to live this down," I said, keeping my eyes on Xavier as he tried pulling me from Derek's grasp to show my 'sparkler' off to everyone else. He insisted that since it shone super bright with all the diamonds, it had to be called my 'sparkler' whenever he was around.

Finally, after about five minutes and taking the searing pain of my arm being pulled from its socket, I said I'd tell everyone. So we traveled to the living room to announce the promise.

**Sorry for the shortness. I was working on Terminal Love wanting to get that off to a good start and such. Plus I haven't been feeling super great lately. And… I had to study for those tests. I have until the last day of school to read through the text books and then I have to turn them in. If someone can find the Texas 8****th**** grade text books online, let me know 'cause I really need them to study for those tests with. I need Science and US History. Thanks.**

**Review Please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, so I finally got around to writing on TLS and here is the new chapter. Sorry if it's a little tooooooo short. I wanted to get this posted. :D**

**Disclaimer: *looks in mirror, then at picture of Kelley Armstrong* Yep, definitely not Kelley Armstrong. So I guess that means I don't own DP. ****L**

I did the whole 'yelling for a meeting' thing again and everyone raced downstairs. Xavier picked up one of he white boards and wrote in all capital letters: _EVERYONE, CHLOE AND DEREK ARE GETTING MA_

When I realized what he was saying, I slapped the board out of his hands, erasing what he had written. Just then, he picked up a second one and wrote the exact same thing, but completing it before I could get him to stop. Then, he turned it so everyone could read it.

Eyes bugged and laughing started. It wasn't very funny. In fact, it was all wrong. So I tried to correct it. He wiped the board clean and wrote again. This time: _They have everything planned out and were going to keep it a secret, but I eavesdropped to bring you this stunning announcement! The honeymoon is also set. They were going to run off to Vegas and get married next week in the middle of the night so they wouldn't get caught._

I turned bright red. "I-It's not like that. It's only a promise ring. Xavier is just being Xavier," I said.

_Oh, no. Honey, I clearly heard you talking about that. You can't deny it._

"Yes, I can. Because it's not true. The ring—" I held up my left hand to show them "—is only a promise ring. Yes, one day we will get married, but a big white wedding or something. Not run off to Vegas to marry with out anyone's knowledge," I said, looking everyone in the eyes and holding it for a while.

"As long as you won't disappear again…" Dad mumbled, trailing off.

Of course, with the defeat of the Edison Group coming up, we had our plans made and explained, Dad and Lauren had to go out and stock up for when we came back. So they left and acted like a normal family. They would be gone for a couple of hours. So that left us free reign of the house, which I didn't take advantage of. I needed sleep. I hadn't been getting much of it since Xavier kept bugging me for wedding plans all last week. He even kept me from sleeping until I finally had enough and shoved him all the way to Kari's house. By then, it was nearly four in the morning and I only slept for a few hours because of nightmares and Aunt Lauren waking everyone up. Luckily, he went with Dad and Aunt Lauren to make sure they stay safe.

So I walked upstairs to my room where Derek was sitting on the bed. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and curled up in a ball, falling fast asleep.

"Chloe!" someone hissed in my ear. I rolled, blinking my eyes to clear out the fogginess of sleep only to find Aunt Lauren standing by the bed.

"Yes, Aunt Lauren?" I mumbled, still groggy.

"Chloe, go get everyone. What I'm gonna tell you will be painful and hard to hear."

"Okay…"

I walked down the stairs and found everyone cageling for lunch. I told them that Aunt Lauren wanted to tell us something. They all looked at me like I was crazy. So I repeated. "Aunt Lauren said to get all of you guys so she can make an announcement."

"Chlo? She's not here. They haven't come back," Derek said, coming over to stand by me.

"They… They haven't… come… back?" I stammered.

Derek shook his head and pulled me into his arms, letting me cry. At this time, Lexly and Lex-Anne and Lisa were getting ready for their ritual when this happened. "Dr. Fellows? What happened?" they asked in perfect unison yet again.

"Side swiped in a hit in run. Steve nor I made it out. I can't find his spirit anywhere…" she mumbled, trailing off in worry. "Chloe, Lex-Anne, Lexly, Lisa, Xavier? Would one of you mind trying to summon Steve?"

"I— I'll do it," I said, weakly. "I'll do it," I said, firmer then.

"Are you sure, Chlo? You don't have to," Derek said.

"I'm sure. I'll do it."

With those words out, I closed my eyes and began to summon. I though as clear as I could, knowing my dad and aunt were dead and I no longer had anyone. But I did have people there for me. Derek, Kit, Tori, Simon, Andrew, Lex-Anne, Lexly, Lisa, Rayon, Emma, Mary/Ida/Leslie… They were all there for me. Especially Derek. He would always be there for me.

Finally, I felt a small tug. Like Dad was trying to get to me. I pulled harder and tried calling out to him.

_Dad? Are you there? Daddy?_

I felt another tug and then nothing. That got me to tears. He was gone. I would never see my dad again. The next time I see him, he will be a corpse that I might accidentally raise. Unless somehow I mysteriously am found, but then I would be sent to a orphanage. That wouldn't work. And then the Edison Group could pose as a loving couple who wants to adopt me but really kill me.

"Daddy…" I whimpered. Derek pulled me tight to his chest, stroking my hair to help calm me. I vaguely heard him say he was taking me to our room, but that was it. And it was barely a hum, then. But as he carried me to my room, I blacked out. Nothing went through my mind and I welcomed it. The numbness helped.

I felt so stiff when I woke from blacking out. I started by moving my arms. I couldn't quite open my eyes yet, but I could move everything else.

"I think she's waking up," I heard a gruff voice say, sounding like they were off in the distance. Then there was a muffled voice. And once again, the first voice. "Her breathing and heart rate is fine… Yeah… Okay… Bring some up… 'Kay. Bye."

Who was in the room…? It sounded familiar…

"Chloe?" the same voice asked. Who is that? "Chloe, love, can you hear me?"

Of course I can hear you. Why wouldn't I be able to? "W-w-who's there?" I mumbled.

I could finally open my eyes, but barely. It was blurry and all I could see was a human vague shape. "Chlo, it's me, Derek," said the voice, sounding worried. Derek? That sounded familiar, but I don't know… Where's my dad? Why's this guy here and not him?

I finally sat up and opened my eyes all the way. I was in my room at my house, but the guy here was unfamiliar. He had a shock of dark hair hanging in his brilliant green eyes. Mmm… Those eyes… They're so familiar and feel safe… Why don't I remember this guy? He obviously knows me and I him, but I have no clue…

"Where's my dad? Why isn't he here? What'd you do to him?" I practically shouted.

"Chloe, you don't remember? Everything that happened yesterday and you can't remember a single thing…"

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what happened yesterday. All I remember is blacking out. Now tell me where my dad is?"

**Ooh… Chloe has amnesia… Take that society! LOL. That's something I say a lot. But yeah, she has amnesia. If I get to it, I will try and post another chapter tonight. If not, tomorrow. Tell me what you think in a review.**

**~Macaela**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the chapter. Hope you like it. It has a ton of explanations in it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, can't you see that? *runs from room crying***

_Previously: "Where's my dad? Why isn't he here? What'd you do to him?" I practically shouted._

"Chloe, you don't remember? Everything that happened yesterday and you can't remember a single thing…"

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what happened yesterday. All I remember is blacking out. Now tell me where my dad is?"

"Chloe, don't you remember? He died."

"What! No! He can't be dead!" I was screaming now, tears rolling down my face. The guy—Derek—wrapped me in his arms. I shoved him off. "Don't touch me!"

Hurt flashed through his eyes when I said that. What connection do I have to him?

"Chloe, love, why won't you remember? What is keeping you from remembering?" His voice was gentle and he sounded near tears.

"Nothing is keeping me from remembering," I hissed, then fell to the bed in exhaustion. The door to my room opened and in stepped a older looking man with Asian traits clear on his face.

"Derek? What's wrong? I Chloe heard yelling," the older man addressed.

"I don't know what's wrong, Dad. She can't remember anything," Derek said.

The older man came closer. "Chloe?" he said. "What all do you remember?"

Okay, what was this guy getting at? "I remember that I was here and then I blacked out. That's it," I said. And that is all I remember.

"Okay, I see what's going on here. Derek, just leave her be for now. She'll be fine tomorrow. I've seen this before. It's similar to Post-Traumatic Amnesia. Simon got it after his mom left us when he was a tot. Usually it happens when something intensely traumatic like loosing a parent goes about. In Chloe's case, Steve dying. It usually last 24 hours. If she sleeps, it will take less time," the older man said.

Derek, was it?, nodded. And left with the older man. A few minutes went by and the older man came back. He pulled out a syringe and I freaked. "Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Shh… Shh… This is for your own good. Do you want your life back, or do you want to restart it with no recollections of your friends and family?"

I was stubborn at first, but I finally gave in. With a sigh, I said, "I want my memory back." Then I relaxed as the needle made a small prick in my arm and ice slid through my veins. I blinked my eyes a little as eyelids grew heavy. Then they closed one last time before the slumber of sedation took over.

_Memories flooded back to me. First I was a little girl, age five. My mom was taking me shopping for a new dress for Aunt Lauren's upcoming wedding which ended up canceled when she found out he was cheating on her. The dress was a pale, frilly ivory color with lace and flowers. We bought matching shoes and ribbons for my hair. _

_The scene flashed and I was a little six-year-old crying on her bed for her mom after the accident. _

_Another flash and I was twelve, first crush. I was asking out the boy, only to be rejected. I went home that night, crying to my dad. He comforted me and actually spent time with me then. _

_Flash. I was back at fifteen. Screaming, running down the halls, getting sedated, going to Lyle House. _

_Flash. Running from the Edison Group, separated from Simon and Tori. Me and Derek in the bathroom of a Starbucks knock-off. That nameless something I now know as love._

_Flash. Sitting with Derek in my room at the safe-house. I'm still under the covers, just waking up. I'm thinking something is wrong, but it's entirely right. He wants to tell me something, but can't get the words right. We kiss and he finds the words. "I love you," he says to me._

_Flash. Meeting the Texas supernaturals._

_Flash. Fighting the Edison Group. Killing Mrs. Enright. Rescuing Aunt Lauren. Getting Rae out of there only for her to run off. Jessie dying._

_Flash. Walking to tell Dad I'm alive. Him thinking I'm schizo still._

_Flash. Yesterday. Aunt Lauren waking me in my and Derek's room. Going downstairs. Everyone who isn't a necromancer not seeing her. The tragic story. Trying to summon Dad. Nothing coming up. Crying. Blacking out._

I sat up in bed quickly, only to be held down by strong arms. It all came flooding back to me in the sleep. I looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Red numbers glowed in the dark. 10:37P.M.. Derek, presumably, shifted next to me, then sat up, me still in his arms. It was him. So I lifted my head up and gave him a kiss on the lips, missing the feeling of them on mine.

"You're back?" he said, obviously filled with joy by this. His eyes pleaded for the answer to be yes.

I nodded. "I'm back," I said, kissing him again. He kissed me back like it was needed. Which I'm sure it was. Xavier popped in during the time. I could feel him there. He also hooped and hollered at Derek, telling him to 'Get some!' We broke apart after about five minutes when I needed air. Derek, once again, wanted more and started peppering kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"We should tell every one you're up and have your memory back," Derek said between kisses. "But it'll have to wait until morning. To late, they've been asleep since 7:00. Go back to sleep if you want."

"I can't sleep. I've been out for over a day, I'm guessing. How could I?"

"In that case…" Derek proceeded kissing me and it went from there.

When morning came, everyone was in my room waiting for me to jump out of bed and great them. My room seemed awfully claustrophobic with almost 20 people in there. So I stayed in bed. And it was a good choice. Apparently, I was only wearing Derek's shirt.

"Chloe?" Tori asked tentatively and approached the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked. Ooh, this could be fun. "Who are you?" I sound totally dumbfounded. I smiled in my head, but tilted it on the outside. Fake confusion rocks!

"You don't— You don't remember me?" she asked, sadness showing clearly on her beautiful features.

"No. Who are you? Who are all of you?" I asked, spreading to everyone in the room.

Derek woke up beside me and looked around. "What's going on?" he asked as the confused faces flicked to him.

"Derek, she still doesn't remember! When you told us earlier is complete bullshit! Are you sure you weren't dreaming that she remembered?" Tori shrieked.

"Positive," he said. Then he turned to me. "Chloe, love, quit the act."

"Okay…" I mumbled. "I'm back. Promise," I said louder. "Can I get something to eat, now?"

"Sure, Chloe," Kit said. "Welcome back."

**Okay, so there is the chapter. I hope y'all loved it. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(06/24/10) I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever. I just get sidetracked with other stuff, plus I've had major writer's block. I know I've been reading FanFics on here, but I have to do that in-between the stuff my mom has me doing. I've also been on a major **_**Star Wars **_**video game streak. It's cool. I love **_**Star Wars **_**if that hasn't been pointed out. I'm getting a Han Solo fathead for Christmas. Along with a light saber! Maybe two light sabers. My brother wants one, too. So I'll have to see. I'm also stuck between Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. They are the same person, so I thought maybe I'd get both. Okay, so I'm thinking this is mainly gonna be author notes and a very, very short chapter. I am just not getting any ideas. I've also posted a poll on which story of mine y'all prefer. Go check it out. I also put one on there, to see which of my FanFics y'all want me to update more than the others. Oh, hey, who else is in love with **_**Hollywood Undead**_**? I was introduced to them through Death Priestess, and I love them. Frekin' awesome. So let's see if I can work on this chapter… Yeah, not feeling it…**

**(06/25/10) Yet again, I am so sorry for not updating. Yeah, I didn't feel like writing last night, so I played my **_**Star Wars **_**video game instead. Oh, I got my hoodie in! It's also **_**Star Wars**_**. I dyed my hair red. I need to redo it because I didn't get the dye under my hair, so it's red on the outside, with light brunette on the inside. Um… I'm bored, so let's get that chapter which is smaller than this Author Note…**

**Disclaimer: I'm wearing a **_**Star Wars**_** hoodie, a pair of black plaid shorts, a tank top, and glasses with my red hair and blue green eyes sitting on my bed in Columbus, Texas like I have for most of my thirteen years. I'm pretty sure Kelley Armstrong isn't a thirteen-year-old possibly high school student who is basically in love with **_**Star Wars**_**. And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be on FanFiction. But, you never know. All I know, is I am definitely not her.**

A couple days went by. It had been exactly three days since the death of my dad and aunt. I missed them greatly. Aunt Lauren kept distance from me, but always watched. Her, mom, Xavier, and Liz kept a close eye on me. I like that they did that for me.

Yesterday, Andrew went into town to check on the status of the accident. He came back looking like he saw a ghost, no pun intended. He pulled Kit aside and told him something that no one would tell me. Derek heard, and wouldn't let me know. Everyone except me, knew. I didn't like and pouted every so often, trying to get someone to budge. But they never did.

Andrew left today, and he went off a while. A few hours. When he came back, he was more jovial than when he left. He pulled Kit and Derek aside and told them whatever he needed. Then released them. Derek came and sat next to me on the couch where I was curled up mourning. He wrapped me in his arms, and smiled.

"I have wonderful news," he said, just as jovial as Andrew.

"What could be wonderful at a time like this?" I asked, my pessimistic attitude coming through at the moment.

But, really, what could be so wonderful as to cheer me up? I lost my aunt and my dad in one hour. Both of them. Died in a car wreck that I had no control over. I could see my aunt whenever I wanted, but my dad had moved on. I couldn't stay cheerful knowing that.

**Okay, so like I said, the chapter is really short. But I really needed to give y'all something. I hadn't updated in forever, so it needed to be updated. I got this, and I'm gonna work on **_**I Promise**_** for the moment (after I read…) then come back and work on TLS. Sorry for taking so long again. This was mostly a little bit of filler.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! I made it to 20 chapters! I never thought this day would come… *tear***

**Okay, so this is the new chapter. It's also small. But it's a more happier chapter. Let's see how long it takes me to write it… Today is June 30****th****. I have written a few sentences so far…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, would I be writing this right now? (Please answer. I want to know what your answer to my question is.)**

_Previously: "I have wonderful news," he said, just as jovial as Andrew._

"_What could be wonderful at a time like this?" I asked, my pessimistic attitude coming through at the moment._

_But, really, what could be so wonderful as to cheer me up? I lost my aunt and my dad in one hour. Both of them. Died in a car wreck that I had no control over. I could see my aunt whenever I wanted, but my dad had moved on. I couldn't stay cheerful knowing that._

"Chloe," Derek said, taking my frowning face in his hands. "Your dad. He's alive."

"He can't be. He can't. He died. You were here when Aunt Lauren told me he was gone. And when I attempted to summon him and got no response," I cried.

"Chlo, he is. Andrew saw him at the hospital. He even asked who was in the room he knew to be your dad's. It's him. And he's doing better. Andrew took Emma down there and she has been acting as if she was Andrew's daughter and he has been acting as if he were his co-worker. Emma's been healing him. And he'll be home come the end of the week," Derek said.

I was now pressed up against his chest and crying. Crying so hard, I blacked out. Not like the last time, but just to tired to even stay awake.

Black. Quiet. That was all I dreamt. Was a quiet black nothingness. I was vaguely aware of Derek carrying me to my room at first, but we didn't go upstairs like normal times when this happened. Instead, he carried me to what must have been a car, due to the fact, I felt an engine roar to life.

When I woke, it was about an hour after Derek told me Dad was alive. I was groggy and had trouble trying to decipher where I was at.

Blinking my eyes a couple times, I noticed we were still in the car, but pulling into the hospital. Andrew was driving. And Derek was beside me, my head in his lap and I lay in the back seat.

"D-Derek?" I mumbled.

"I'm here," he said, smoothing my hair back, then sitting me up and pulling me against his chest.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Nothing, love. It's okay. Everything's fine."

"Then why are we here!"

"It's a surprise…"

"Anything at a hospital can't be good. It never is. Tell me what we are really doing here?"

We were now parked, and we were getting out of the car as we had this mini argument. And it continued through the hall. Andrew got permission of visitation, and we ended up going to the ninth floor. I could vaguely hear Andrew mumble the room numbers to himself, then he stop and walked in one. Having no choice but to follow, Derek and I entered the room as well.

The way we were walking, I was in front of Derek as we argued so I wouldn't have to look at him when I was mad. And as I entered, I noticed the figure on the bed. A battered and broken figure, but one I knew well. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw my dad laying on the bed, bandaged up and hooked to monitors. He was alive!

"Daddy?" I whispered, and ran to the bed side.

**Okay, so today is July 2, 2010. ****J**** Took me that long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**What's up? Okay, I had to make a really short chapter to give y'all before I leave for camp this week. I'm sorry if it isn't all that great. I've been packing and stuff for camp, so I've had little time to do so. I leave exactly 24 hours from now before I leave and go to Lutherhill Ministries in La Grange, Texas. And OMG, I'm getting a play by play on the World Cup. It's Germany (Woot!) verses Uruguay. I'm for Germany and the score is 2-2 right now and there is a little bit left in the game.**

**I know this is a little less than a half page, but I promise I'll get you more! Really, I do. I'm printing up everything I have, then I'm gonna have a spiral to finish writing it. My mom wants me to stop with FanFiction and write my own book when I get back from camp. So, I will have a really long chapter for y'all when I get back. And then that will be the end of this series.**

**On **_**I Promise, **_**I will still continue, but the chapters won't be as frequent. And **_**Terminal Love**_**, I will continue. But sadly, I have to put In The End to rest. If anyone wants to take over, y'all can. I have a small bit written on the next part of it, but this new development is just keeping me from finishing it. I am sorry for that. But when I do start my own novel, I will still be an active FanFiction fan. I will be reading yawls' FanFics and stuff. I just won't be writing. I'm sorry for this, but my parents will take away my Internet rights if I don't start this book and drop FanFiction.**

**So, now, off of that topic, and on to the new, small, chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry.**

We had stayed at the hospital for a few hours

. Dad was awake when we arrived, but the nurse had to sedate him after a while. He was getting over exerted and his heart rate was rising to high.

So we had to leave. I didn't want to, though. I wanted to stay with him. I did. But the Edison Group was still out there. And I knew that everyone else needed me.

And those events led to today. We were all sitting in the living room finishing devising a plan for the last stand. We knew it would work, we just needed the right plan. Especially since I already saw it happen.

But everything was pretty well figured out. We were splitting into groups. It would be: Lex-Anne, Lexly, Lisa, Rayon, Emma, and Mary/Ida/Leslie would be staying outside as back up. Derek, Simon, Tori, Kit, and I would be going in and finding Davidoff so we could finish him off. And then Aunt Lauren, Dad, and Andrew would look for Rae around the premises. Xavier, Liz, and Tristyn would go in before everyone else and mess with the camera's so we would be hidden from the whack-job scientists.

And, so, we had our plans for exactly one week from now. We had just one week. And then it was hell. All hell. And I'd have to avoid that demi-demon. No one knows of it yet. And I didn't plan on telling them. But it still shouldn't be a hassle.

**Okay, so the next chapter will be the final. We will have the battle and everything… So, thanks for all your support and such. Thanks for the reviews and subscribing. I'm so glad y'all love it, but I can't do much more. Anyway… Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**We had gone to bed early that night. Derek and I retreated back to our room and quickly fell asleep.**

_**Black. That was all I saw. Then, an image flickered off to my right. I had seen this before… Somewhere before… But I couldn't place it.**_

_**The image flickered again, and a scene began to take form. I looked over. It was a small blond girl. She had brown eyes and her straight hair went down to her mid-back. She looked oddly familiar. **_

_**A woman with brown hair and brown eyes came up behind her. Both their faces where tear streaked. Now a full blown scene was around me. Police tape squared off an area off to the side of a highway. **_

"_**Daddy," the little girl cried. **_

_**I looked to the side. Inside the police tape, was a body. Not just any body. Liam's body. It just laid there. I knew now. The little girl was Liam's. **_

_**Liam had a family. He was a father and a husband. I started to cry then. I was sure that I wouldn't be seen for it was dark and I was in the distance.**_

**I snapped up in bed, just like the last time. I had had this dream before. After I found out about Liam's death. And this reminded me of what had happened.**

**Derek's arms were around me, and as I snapped up, he came up with me. Of course, I was crying like last time. But this time, he just held me. Then, after a while, he asked what was wrong.**

"**Remember back at the safe-house? When Andrew killed Liam? The dream I had?" I whispered.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**I had the same dream. We need to tell them what happened."**

"**We'll go tomorrow. Okay?"**

**I nodded, laying back down. Derek laid down beside me and pulled me into his arms. And I fell asleep there again.**

**Morning came, and I woke to find Derek wasn't there with me. Usually, he was. Looking around, I saw the door crack open. And in came Derek. "Hey," I said.**

"**Hey," he rumbled.**

**Derek walked to the edge of the bed, where I was still laying and sat down. "Get dressed and then we'll head downstairs to get you something to eat. As soon as you get some food in you, we're hitting the airport. Your dad already got us tickets to go visit Liam's widow in Texas."**

"**Where in Texas are we going?"**

"**Andrew said he left the body in Liam's home town. A place called Weimar. So, we'll be arriving at an airport in Houston. Then we'll get a cab all the way down there."**

"**Okay."**

**I hopped out of bed, Derek getting off first and going to lean by the door, and went to the closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. And grabbed my sneakers to put on.**

**Once dressed, I walked over to Derek and we went downstairs.**

**We were now boarding a plane to Houston, Texas. It would be about a seven hour flight, so I decided to just watch the movie that would play over and over on the little screen in front of me.**

**After seeing the movie that I had no clue what it was, I decided to find my iPod, which I had grabbed before we left. Plugging in the ear buds, I fell asleep to the shuffled music.**

**I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder lightly. My eyes fluttered, and Derek stood next to me in the isle of an empty plane.**

"**Come on, Chlo. We're here. We need to grab a taxi and get to Weimar…" he said.**

**I nodded and mumbled something incoherent, and he pulled me up out of my seat. We walked out of the terminal and into a huge room where luggage bags and everything where. Since we weren't staying overnight, we had nothing with us except a few things that were carry on.**

**Outside, Derek waved us a taxi and pulled us into the back seat. He pulled me into his lap and gave the driver where we wanted to go, as I began to drift in and out of sleep again. **

**As I rested, I heard the drive make bits and pieces of conversation with Derek. I didn't really pay attention to it, except one conversation towards the end of our ride caught my ear.**

"**You're daughter is really adorable. What's her name?" the driver said.**

"**Oh, no. She's not my daughter. I'm only 16," Derek responded.**

"**Sister?"**

"**No. I'm his girlfriend," I threw in.**

**I sat up in Derek's arms and moved into the next seat. The driver glanced back at me, giving me a strange look.**

"**Girlfriend? You can't be no more that 13, young miss," the driver said, befuddled.**

"**I'm 15. I'm just small for my size."**

"**Oh… Well, the address you asked for is right around the corner."**

**We nodded. And the drive lasted a minute more, when driver pulled up to a small country style house, a greenish colored suburban in the driveway.**

**The dial stopped as the car was geared to park. Derek paid the driver our fee and we stepped out of the vehicle.**

**The was a narrow walk way leading up to the door of the house. Derek and I started down the path. Once on the small porch, Derek knocked. **

**A minute passed and a small girl about seven answered the door. When she stepped onto the porch, Derek stiffed. I recognized her as the girl from my dream. Andrew said what the family's last name was, but I couldn't remember it, and I doubt Derek did, too.**

"**Hello? Who are you?" the little girl asked.**

"**I'm Chloe, and this is Derek. What's your name?" I said.**

"**I'm Cindi!"**

"**Well, hi, Cindi. Is your mommy home? We need to speak to her."**

"**Uh-huh," she said. Then she yelled, "Mommy! There's some people here to see you!"**

**A response was given, and another minute passed when a woman stepped in the doorway. Her chocolate eyes glistened with loneliness, and her brunette hair was a mess.**

"**Uh… Hi," she said.**

"**Hello. I'm Chloe, and this is Derek. We have some information on Liam that you might want to know…" I said, my tone a little graver.**

**The woman stiffened and tears came to her eyes. "Come in, come in. My name's Marissa. I don't know how you know Liam, but any information I can get will be helpful. They've hit a dead end and have declared the case cold."**

"**Oh, my. Well, we have a lot to tell you. And you might be shocked or repulsed by some of it."**

**She nodded and led us to a sitting room where a small couch and a rocking chair was placed in front of a television. Derek and I sat on the couch, me extremely close to his side.**

"**Do you want something to drink?" Marissa asked.**

"**Water will be fine. Thank you," Derek replied.**

"**Okay. I'll be right back."**

**Marissa left the room to go get the drinks. I decided this should be the time to ask Derek what was wrong earlier when Cindi answered the door.**

"**Der?" I said, voice quiet.**

"**Yeah?" he responded, same level.**

"**Earlier. When Cindi opened the door. You smelt something. I don't know what, but the air wafted out of the house, and you stiffened. What was it?"**

"**Cindi. She's a werewolf. I thought it was only males that could get the gene, but apparently, females can be born with it, too."**

"**Oh, God… Do you think Marissa knows?"**

"**I don't know… She isn't werewolf, so that's good… We would have been found out instantly."**

**Marissa walked back into the room then, and handed Derek and I each a glass of water.**

"**So… What can you tell me?" Marissa voiced.**

"**Marissa? This will probably come as a shock if you don't know this already… Did you know Liam was a werewolf?" Derek said. **

"**A what?"**

"**A werewolf. Marissa, there are some things… some things that are said to be myths and appear to be, too. But they are real. Liam was a werewolf. The gene in him that held the werewolf DNA was passed down to Cindi, too. I can smell the wolf in her. I'm one, too. And Chloe is a necromancer. Understand, you may not believe us, but this is real."**

"**Oh, I knew about that. I was just kind of shocked that someone other than me knew about him. So, you know what really killed him?"**

"**First, let's go back a little ways. I'm not sure when exactly he hooked up with these two guys, but he was hanging around this other werewolf, Ramon, when we first met him. Apparently, they had met another wolf a little while before, and that wolf had been man-eater. Hanging around with these two guys, Liam got in trouble with the Pack.**

"**Now, let's go to when Derek and I first encountered him. We were on the run from some psycho scientists at the time. This was about tree months ago… And it was late and we were crossing through a park that was closed. He was with Ramon. And I have no clue if Ramon corrupted him or not, but he was bent on turning Derek into the Pack to keep him and Ramon out of trouble. And he wanted to have a little 'fun' with me.**

"**And then, our second encounter, and last, was when he ended up getting killed. I went back to mine and Derek's room to sleep, and as I was sitting down, I didn't realize someone was laying on the bed. I sat down, and Liam was laying there. I was about to scream, fearful of a repeat of our last encounter, but he shut me up pretty quick. It was long, though, and Derek came into the room, seeing me pinned.**

"**He and Liam fought. And then a few of our friends showed up. They're spell casters… Most of them are, anyway. We hang with four other necromancers, a few poltergeist, a couple half demons, three sorcerers, two witches, and a shaman.**

"**And then, the one sorcerer took him because Derek was then out cold, Liam being more experienced in fighting, apparently. We never really got to find out what exactly he did. No one did.**

"**Me being a necromancer, a strong one at that, I can see what happened to the family and such through dreams. I saw you at the scene, you and Cindi. And I knew we had to tell you what really happened.**

"**I'm sorry if this is really the knew you wanted to hear, but we had to get it out," I said, before Derek could.**

**I had been looking at my hands the whole time. And I was nervously wringing them as I spoke. The moment I finished talking, I looked up at Marissa. Tears were in her eyes and she was wracked with silent sobs. **

"**Marissa?" Derek asked.**

**She blinked the tears back and the sobs stopped.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Are you okay? You seem upset…"**

"**Oh… I'm fine. It's just, knowing the man I loved did something that was entirely different when he said he was on a business trip, is just a little much. I'm glad you gave me this information. It's good to know that."**

**I nodded, and stood. Derek stood with me.**

"**We better get going… We have to go back to Buffalo. Sorry for your loss," Derek said.**

"**Okay. Nice meeting you. And thanks for the information," Marissa said.**

**We nodded again, and walked to the door, where the taxi was waiting.**

**Well, what did you think? I have one more chapter, sadly. I know I said that this was the last one, but I remembered this bit and had to go and add it in. Review please.**

**M**


	23. Chapter 23

**Undead!/ So don't make me tear it make me tear it up/ You know I don't give a fuck/ And I ain't her to stir things up/ But I got my hand on my gun/ Undead!/ So don't make me tear it up/ You know I don't give a fuck/ And I ain't here to stir things up/ But I got my hand on my gun**

**Shake it like a what? Fuck you!/ Shake it like a what? Fuck you!/ Shake it like a what? Fuck you!/ Shake it like a what? Fuck you!**

**No I ain't a gangsta/ Don't pack a pistol/ Mother fuckers keep runnin' mouth/ Mother fuckers catch a fistful/ Guided like a missile from two bottles of Jack that I drank in the back of an '88 Cadillac/ It's Johnny 3/ Johnny sees what Johnny needs/ Johnny breathes weed/ Still Johnny don't see anything/ Johnny buys drink/ Johnny winks and Johnny thinks/ Johnny circles dance floor like roller rink/ Jump up down, down in the H-town, get down/ To the sound that's bound to make the mother fucking crowd loud/ Wanna see you move, yeah move to the music/ Wanna see you booze, yeah booze till you puke it/ See bitch, grab ass, get smacked to the mat (bitch!)/ Slap back, get thrown out the back/ Watch your back through the back door/ Back to the dance floor/ Gotta, gotta get my/ Gotta, gotta get more**

**Undead!/ So don't make me tear it up/ You know I don't give a fuck/ And I ain't here to stir things up/ But I got my hand on my gun/ Undead!/ So don't make me tear it up/ You know I don't give a fuck/ And I ain't here to stir things up/ But I got my hand on my gun**

…

**Wait… Were writing. Shit! Oh, well. I'm not editing Author Notes…**

**TAKE TWO!**

**Sup, peoples? I am sorry to say this will probably be the last chapter… Depends if I am able to fit everything I want in here… And that's quite a bit I want in there… Hmm… Maybe a two parter… HeHe… I just drank my third Mountain Dew of the night… And I'm writing this… And texting… OMG! JOHNNY 3 TEARS! HeHe… I've gone slightly over fan girl on **_**Hollywood Undead **_**and don't ask…**

…

**So, um, how about the chapter that might take me more than a week to write again…? Awesome.**

…

**OMG! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I swear, I am. I know that I have been updating **_**I Promise**_**, but TLS just literally slipped my mind. I just now remembered it. I know it's been months since I last updated. And I just want y'all to know, this will be the last chapter. I don't have most everything in here. But I was thinking of starting another story…**

**Disclaimer: Um… I own literally nothing. I don't even own those lyrics… But I do wish I was old enough to… Bad thoughts… Very bad thoughts… Oh, I wish I owned Derek sometimes… And J3T! I wish I owned him or that I was old enough to… Ack! Bad thoughts… Very, very bad dirty thoughts…**

Derek and I were back in Buffalo. We left from the same airport after we talked to Marissa and arrived around midnight the same night. Kit came and picked us up, him being the only one willing at the hour.

So now, we were in the car back to my house. Derek had fallen asleep and was leaning against the window of the backseat. I was next to him, my arms wrapped around him.

Kit pulled up to the house and shut off the engine. He got out, leaving Derek and I to the car. Deciding not to let Derek sleep here all night, I started calling his name lightly and shaking his shoulder. It took a minute, but he finally woke up, and we went inside.

This would be the last sane night we had… Tomorrow, we would go and defeat the Edison Group. I hope…

**OMG! I am so sorry, but this little tid-bit is the last you'll get… I might do an Epilogue… But I'm not sure… Anyway… I am so sorry it took forever to post… I seriously am. I wanna take my laptop to the game tomorrow and write a little… If I do, I'll try doing another piece… Sorry again…**

**M**


End file.
